


The Yakuza Boss' Heir [A Haikyuu!! x Mafia AU]

by Kaizoku_Ou_56



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi Fusion, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flat Characters, Haikyuu!! x Mafia AU, Hurt/Comfort, Long, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Minor Character Death, Power Bottom Yaku Morisuke, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Terushima Yuuji is a flat Character, Top Azumane Asahi, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Haiba Lev, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Unrequited Love, Violence, Yakuza, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizoku_Ou_56/pseuds/Kaizoku_Ou_56
Summary: Sawamura Daichi thought moving countries would stop his adoptive grandfather, Ukai Ikkei, from chasing after him. And so the man decides to start over a new life of peace with his best friend and former bodyguard as roommate. What the man doesn't realise is how stubborn and persuasive the Ukai-gumi yakuza can be.And as though Sawamura didn't seem to have enough trouble in his life, his hot new boss and a particularly dashing detective come barging in to add onto the chaos.Peace wasn't in the fate of one Sawamura Daichi, the heir to a massive Yakuza family.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 95





	1. Just another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi paced back and forth in the living room of his apartment muttering about his crazy boss. His best friend and roommate, Koushi, was draped at an odd angle over his couch flipping through one of Daichi's mangas. Daichi didn't even notice the glock in Koushi's free hand that he'd pressed against his cheek, as Daichi droned on and on.
> 
> ".. and he says he lost the flash drive of the project so I had to make another," Daichi groans, "That's like the fifteenth time this month he's lost it! He made me look for it all over, after work hours, even under desks and chairs. It was so humiliating, Kou! He hates my guts, I swear."
> 
> "Or.. he likes your ass and keeps you over time to spend time with his new eye candy" Koushi responded without even looking up from his book. 
> 
> "I'm serio–"
> 
> _  
> **BANG!**  
> _
> 
> A gunshot sound cuts Daichi mid sentence and a thud from behind the bookcase follows. Although with a suppressor attached the sound was loud enough to make Daichi pause in his tracks. Exasperated, Daichi sighs but he continues on as if nothing happened. It was just another one of his grandfather's lackeys sent to capture and bring him back home; like some twisted game of hide and seek.
> 
> "I'm serious, Kou! Not every guy I meet is after my ass."
> 
> "Well, they should be!" It was Koushi's turn to let out an exasperated sigh as he set the book down and waved the gun in the air, "Have you seen your ass?"

  


╭┄┄┄┄┈┈┄ ༻✾༺┄┄┄┈┈┈┄╮

  
  
  


"Daiki," her voice was as soft and melodious as he remembered. "Daiki!" The woman called again. She had kind brown eyes just like him, eyes filled with innocence just like he once had when he still was just Kurogane Daiki. He looked up at the woman, his mother and felt his chest ache as though a thousand knives had pierced him. His loving, caring, kind mother smiled at him as red stained her front. 

"Oka-san! Oka-san!" Daiki's voice was barely above a whisper as he stretched his arm out trying to reach for his mother but the woman slapped his hand away. Her expression changed in an instant into something Daiki couldn't recognise or understand. 

"It's your fault, my Daiki," she was saying, her face contorted in an expression that made Daiki's whole form shiver, "It's your fault they killed me. Your fault Oto-san died. Your fault. And you ran away?"

"No.. No.." was all Daiki could muster as he tried his best to reach for his mother but she was too far away. His chest, his arms, his legs, his head. They felt heavy. Were they made of lead? "..I didn't.. It wasn't.."

"Your fault, my Daiki.." was all he heard before waking up with a gasp, the hot skin of his cheek planted against the cool tiled floor of the room he recognised as his own. In the distance his alarm was beeping just as angrily as his roommate was grumbling. It was a dream. That's all it was. The woman was not his mother and he wasn't Kurogane Daiki. Not anymore. He was Sawamura Daichi. Just as he had calmed his thundering heart and placed his palms onto the floor to push himself up his roommate burst inside reprimanding him for a hundred different things,

"Daichi, shut that goddamn alarm off if you're awake!" He said, stomping his way to Daichi's bedside and slapped the alarm clock to stop it's incessant screechings, "Get in the shower, now! I swear to god if I hear you whining about Kuroo chewing your ear out for being late one more time, I'm kicking you out of the house myself–" 

His roommate had already begun yanking at the covers and nudging at the groggy Daichi with his foot impatiently, "–whether or not you're dressed for work. Up! Up! I've only made Onigiri for your lunchbox. Take it or leave it." 

Daichi sighed and admitted defeat without saying a word, he couldn't win against Sugawara Koushi, not with the morning he'd had already. Unwillingly he grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and stepped into the shower. No matter how much Koushi nagged, Daichi had become extremely dependent on it. A long way from home, Koushi was the only thing Daichi had who was as close to 'family' and 'home' as he could get. 

As the warm water rained down on him, Daichi buried his face in his hands blocking out the piercing morning light that streamed in through the window. He imagined he was back in Okinawa under the hot summer showers that would randomly hit the coastline. He imagined racing bikes along the highway that faced the vast expanse of sapphire green waters in the distance. He longed to breathe in the familiar smell of baking sweet potatoes of the roadside stalls or the sand beneath his feet as Koushi and he would race to the nearest shaved ice stall. In the last three years of living in this new country, this new town, Daichi wasn't able to find one restaurant that would serve the kind of ramen that the butcher Shimada-san whipped up for the boys. 

By the time Daichi was fully dressed he retrieved the storyboards he'd reviewed last night from the desk and the lunchbox from the kitchen before announcing,  
"I'm heading out. If you do plan on going out today, remember that Saeko nee-san from downstairs might drop by around noon, the new tenant next door is moving in and Asahi and I'll be at work–"

Koushi jumped off his perch on the couch to see Daichi off and added, immediately curious,  
"What? Asahi isn't taking the day off to help with the move?"

"The tenant is only temporarily staying here, why should Asahi take a leave for something like that? Besides you'll be here, keep an eye out for Asahi's peace of mind, 'kay?" Daichi shrugged and fixed the collar of his shirt over his cardigan. Just then he heard the sound of a door shut and rushed out to greet his neighbour and co-worker, Azumane Asahi. 

Had Daichi lingered any longer at his door he would have noticed Koushi's pink tinged ears at the sight of their tall neighbour. Koushi mumbled a quick "Have a good day." to the pair of them before slamming the door shut. The tall neighbour in question arched an eyebrow at Daichi who merely shrugged once more and made his way down stairs letting Asahi follow him out. 

Asahi, like Koushi, was a very good and close friend to Daichi. He was the first friend they had made after arriving in this foreign land with its foreign customs and lifestyles. It was because of Asahi that Daichi and Koushi were able to find a simple little apartment complex to rent a room at. The landlady and many of their fellow tenants were from Japan which helped them feel a little at ease. 

And as though, Asahi hadn't helped them enough already, he had helped Daichi get a job at the Publications company he worked for: Nekoma Publications. The owner was a cheerful old man with a dream of establishing Japanese literature culture in this foreign city. Nekoma Publications worked with mangakas aspiring to make a name for themselves in a land far away from their home. It probably was because of which most of the staff were Japanese or mainly Asian; at least that's what Daichi thought. 

The commute to work was always fun, they'd be joined by Shimizu Kiyoko on the bus. Kiyoko was from the Finance and Sales department while Asahi was from the Design Department. Their departments handled the process of the book covers, it's sales, marketing and advertising. Since the company was new and relatively smaller than other publications the departments they did have, had to handle quite a few things by themselves in a way of multitasking. 

"Sawamura," Kiyoko suddenly said, as they got off at their stop and made their way to walk up to the building that was their publication house, "Nekomata-san will be visiting today. Please make sure not to get into any kind of banter with your boss." 

Daichi's eyes went wide as he glanced from Kiyoko to Asahi, "When did I– but it's always him–.. argh fine, fine. I get it. I'll behave! Not like Nekomata-san gives two shits about Kuroo's childish bullying of me." 

"Now, now Daichi.." Asahi tried to placate the guy, "it's for a few hours then we'll come save you for lunch!" The determined look on Asahi and Kiyoko's face made Daichi chuckle. 

Sighing and accepting their words was all he could do. It wasn't entirely untrue that Daichi would end up arguing with the Chief Editor he worked with. But Kuroo Tetsurou knew exactly how to push Daichi's buttons and enjoyed doing so. The usually patient Daichi always tended to lose his calm whenever that would happen and not hold back on being passive aggressive. It was a pretty common sight in the workplace that almost everyone knew and enjoyed the Sawamura-Kuroo sideshow. 

Once inside the building and having said goodbyes to his friends, Daichi took a deep breath before stepping off the elevator and heading straight to his seat in the cramped room. It wouldn't have been so cramped if there weren't stacks of mangas, old and new, everywhere the eye could see. It was a miracle that the four of them were able to manage working in the midst of it all. The long desk in the middle of the room had two chairs on either side and one at the far end. Either sides of the desk were divided by a row of books that acted as a cubicle wall barely seven inches high. 

"Morning.." Daichi mumbled trying not to look up at the man sitting at the very end of the table and took a seat opposite a tall silver haired guy who was energetic as always; no matter what time of the day it was. 

"Dai-san! Dai-san! What did you bring for lunch today?" Haiba Lev, the tall guy grinned from across the table, "Is it karaage? Suga-san's karaage is heavenly! It must be nice to have your roommate cook for you. If only I could get Yaku-san to do the same for me, I-"

"Lev.." came the soft voice of Chief Editor Kozume Kenma from next to Lev, "..it's too early in the morning and you're being too loud. Get back to work or I will make sure you never get another lunch break for the rest of this month." 

Kenma was a quiet guy and kept mostly to himself but when it came to their work he was diligent and hard-working. He would be the one to take on multiple projects all by himself and manage to finish them off with such deftness that no one could achieve. He had the perfect eye that was required in their line of work. He was a hard-working guy even if he disliked putting a lot of effort. It was because of this that he expected everyone to try doing their best as well. In a way Daichi and the rest of the staff around them relied on it, just by having Kenma around kept them working diligently as well. 

"Terribly sorry, Kenma-san! Please– Anything but that!" Daichi could hear a slight panic in the kid's voice as he pulled out a bundle of papers. It was just another day at the Nekomata Publications Editorial team. Uneventful, regular, and peaceful. Or so he thought. Thinking it was about time as well, Daichi pulled up the storyboards he had worked on last night and realised that he'd have to ask Kuroo to take a look at his work. The thought alone made him wince but he was saved as the door opened and in walked the father of this company: Nekomata Yasufumi-san. 

Nekomata-san had a cheerful disposition that lit up the entire room and made Daichi's morning feel a lot better. After nagging Kuroo and Kenma a little he decided to pull up a manga and sit next to Lev; reading. Since he didn't seem to be wanting to move from his place and since Kuroo might scold Daichi if he was late in submitting his storyboard review; Daichi made his way to the guy with the perpetual bed hair. 

"Excuse me, sir." Daichi cleared his throat and held out a brown paper folder for Kuroo. The man lifted his gaze from his computer and rested it on Daichi. He smiled kindly but Daichi could feel the icy stare hidden behind it. Being nagged early in the morning would have annoyed anyone and Kuroo wasn't any different. He took the folder from Daichi before beginning to read through them, writing notes with a red pen here and there. For a moment Daichi found himself thinking that his boss was pleasant when he wore those square rimmed glasses and when he was working on something with immense focus. He looked reliable. 

As the moment passed, Kuroo tossed the folder over the desk, the pages sliding and falling messily onto the floor. He stood up and closed in on Daichi with a cold stare,  
"That's what you've spent your time doing? This is terrible. I gave you two days.. and this is how you waste it?"  
Although his words were barely above a whisper, Daichi felt the bite they held. 

By now, Daichi took back everything he had thought about Kuroo in the previous moment: Kuroo wasn't pleasant. Not in the least bit. Daichi's ears felt hot with embarrassment knowing he couldn't possibly say anything if he really had made terrible decisions for the storyboarding and also in knowing that Nekomata-san was still in the room. He glanced back down at the pages strewn all over and whispered back timidly,  
"I.. I'll do it again. I'll make sure to finish it before noon, Sir!" 

"Of course you will, Sa'amura." Kuroo nodded curtly and stepped back, which Daichi took as his cue to begin collecting all the papers, "But before you do that, could you tell me where the Tenma project is? I thought I asked you to leave the flash drive on my desk yesterday." 

Daichi didn't bother looking up as he kneeled down, to pick up the pages that had fallen on the floor, and answered,  
"You did. And accordingly, I set the flash drive onto your desk before leaving. The same way I had handed you the flash drives for the Shiratorizawa Project, the DateKou Project, and the Inarizaki Project."

Getting up to his feet, Daichi made sure to give Kuroo the politest smile he could muster to hide his nervousness and his annoyance with his boss, before continuing, "And just like all of those flash drives, it must've disappeared too. Lost! Like always." 

"Is that so? Then you'll help me look for them, won't you? Like always?" Kuroo returned the smile. This made Daichi grit his teeth and take a deep breath. He knew what Kuroo was up to. He was simply messing around. There was no way he could have misplaced an item time and time again. And everytime he made Daichi look for it as though sending him off on a wild goose chase; all the while Kuroo enjoyed the show. He could hear Kenma grumbling at Lev in the background which meant he couldn't ask for Kenma's help to avoid being teased. It was just one of Kuroo's childish games. No big deal. He could handle it. Or so, he thought. 

"Why sir!" Daichi exclaimed and set all the papers back into their folder before replying,"There is no need to do that! I had a copy of the file sent to your email and another copy on my computer. If you wish to access the project there are other ways to do so." 

Daichi wasn't in the mood to play on Kuroo's childish whims everytime and this time around, he was prepared. With Nekomata here Daichi knew that he was safe, for now. And once again: or so he thought. So when he found himself stuck between stacks of books that could fall over him any second, Daichi wondered how he was going to find a flashdrive in here of all places, when he knew Kuroo was probably holding onto it himself. It was embarrassing being reprimanded in front of the other men in the room for his mistake but it was downright humiliating to look for an object his senior lost; on his hands and knees like Velma from the Scooby-Doo series

"Stretch your arm a little more, Sa'amura. Come on. At this rate we'll keep losing all of our office supplies. You gotta find it for me like a good boy." Kuroo egged Daichi on from behind him and just as the latter did so, he was buried in an avalanche of books. Kuroo burst out into chuckles making Daichi growl in annoyance as he dug himself out of the pile. 

Lev and Kenma peered over their desks at the sound and Daichi simply gave them a thumbs-up.  
"Thank you for all your help, you two. And Nekomata-san.. if you have time enough to read manga could you please consider moving us into a bigger room–" 

Nekomata gasped and glanced at his bare wrist pretending to be looking at a watch he didn't seem to have. "Ah! Look at the time Sawamura-kun! I forgot I had to meet Morisuke. Let's talk about this some other time." The old man said and tucked the manga he was reading, under his arm and hurried out of the room.

"Speaking of time- Sa'amura.." Kuroo said, "weren't you going to finish the storyboards by noon? Stop playing around and get to work!"

"What–.. but I–… Kuroo!!" Daichi stammered struggling to get up as he watched his boss chuckle and walk back to his seat leaving him to glare at his back and grumble to himself on the floor.

No matter what happened, Daichi decided to stay optimistic. At least Kuroo was acting a lot tamer than usual. And so the rest of Daichi's morning went by with him redoing the storyboards Kuroo had rejected. Surprisingly there were notes and hints with regards to what each page needed and where Daichi went wrong. The gesture made Daichi somewhat happy, something he denied he felt at that moment. 

Noon came by and passed and soon it was lunch time. Asahi and Lev offered to help Daichi if he would accompany them to lunch but Daichi declined. He wanted to finish his work as soon as possible to get on with his post lunch assignments. So when he felt a presence next to him after the doors closed behind Lev and Asahi, he nearly jumped. Kuroo was pulling up a chair next to him and already rummaging through Daichi's bag.

"Kuroo.." Daichi began and immediately added, "-san! What are you..?" 

He got the reply to his unfinished question as Kuroo pulled out his lunchbox and began eating from it, "Suga-chan's cooking is the best. Lev was right. Even if it's but the humble onigiri." 

"Kuroo." Daichi arched his brow," -san.. um. It's rude to go stealing food from someone else's bento, and also to through someone's bag–"

"What do you mean? I'm just helping you finish your lunch." Kuroo added with an innocent lilt in his voice as he held up an onigiri for Daichi whose face felt warm at the gesture. 

"I can eat by myself, sir–" Daichi began 

"Say Ah, Sa'amura.. Ahh~" Kuroo brought the rice ball closer to Daichi's mouth. The mild scent of umeboshi coming from the onigiri was trying to lure him to get him to eat from Kuroo's hand. Which he eventually did, in defeat before turning to continue his work; all the while trying to ignore how awkward it was to have his boss feed him like so. He sped up his work to get out of this awkward situation from between the two of them and finished it as soon as he could; handing it over to Kuroo just as Kenma and Lev returned from their lunch break.

"There you go. I'm sure this time around I have done my very best. Once you approve it, I'll have them sent to Sakusa-san's illustrator." Daichi sighed, his breath coming out shaky as he noticed Kuroo leaning against his desk and staring at him. Had he been watching him work all this time? Not to mention that he fed him– yes, never to mention that. Daichi felt his own gaze wander in embarrassment, now knowing Kenma and Lev were in the room with them; how could Kuroo simply stare at someone without feeling as awkward as Daichi felt. 

"Kuroo.." Daichi tilted his head to a side to mimic the way Kuroo was looking at him, "-san, is there something wrong?" 

"Not really.. I'm craving coffee." Kuroo replied and got to his feet, grabbing the folder from Daichi's desk and walking back to his own, "Wouldn't it be nice if I had a kohai who would fetch me some good tall glass of coffee? Some kohai whom I fed with my own hands while he worked? Some kohai who's now indebted–"

"I get it, I get it." Daichi hastily got up trying to cut Kuroo's words lest the other two hear him. He hurried to grab his coat and headed to the door, "I'll go fetch some for the good senpai that you are." 

Daichi flashed Kuroo a tight lipped smile as he made his way out to the chilly December afternoon. To Daichi, Kuroo was an annoying and childish guy who always demanded attention and in the strangest of ways which was not necessarily all that bad but rather kind of endearing from time to time: like today. Not that it could or would erase all the times Daichi was buried in mountains of work that Kuroo took on himself but didn't plan on finishing. The fact that his boss was a slave driver wouldn't change. 

Tugging his coat tighter to himself, Daichi jogged across the dog park across the street to get to the cafe he frequented; it was the shortest route to his destination afterall. Being able to see the puppers at the park was Daichi's favourite moment of the day. Should he ask Koushi if they could get a dog as well? Their landlady, Saeko nee-san, wouldn't mind and he was sure of it. A chuckle escaped him as he watched two King Charles Spaniel tackle a big Dane and the latter fell, pretending to have been defeated by the two when–

 _ **Thwack!**_  
Daichi felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. His vision went blurry for a moment when he stumbled and fell onto his hands and knees; a soccer ball thudding and rolling next to him. His eyes were watering and bile rose up from the back of his throat. All he could do was clutch the back of his head which throbbed like never before. Before he could even muster up a word or two or even look around to find the culprit a pair of golden eyes met him and he was immediately grabbed by two big warm hands. The man seemed to be of around his age and had his dark hair heavily highlighted with silver. His eyes were warm and full of concern and guilt,

"I'm so so terribly sorry.." he was saying, "You shouldn't move–.. here please lay down.." The man helped Daichi lay down onto the ground. If he didn't have the blinding pain and nausea to deal with he would have told the handsome man with his hands all over him to shove his 'sorry' up his ass. Unfortunately for Daichi his confused state wouldn't allow him to do that. 

"Bokuto-san, I'll go get some ice. Do not leave his side," Daichi heard someone say and a dark haired man turned away, hastily walking away from them. _Bokuto, so that's his name,_ Daichi thought watching the golden eyed man disperse the crowd around them.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry–" Bokuto began once more now that he could focus on Daichi again who felt his mind clear gradually enough so he could hold up a hand and wave dismissively, "Let me take you to a hospital. Just to make sure you're okay–"

"No..No! I'm fine. I'm fine.. Here–" Daichi began to recite the table of 17 backwards and halfway through he couldn't help but laugh at Bokuto's stunned expression," Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Hm? Ah– well normally I wouldn't be able to recite the tables let alone backwards. So I'm just.. impressed?" Bokuto answered with his eyes wide, making Daichi chuckle once more.

"Doesn't take much to impress you, Bokuto-san." Daichi mimicked the way the dark haired man from before had called him to which Bokuto replied by immediately introducing himself

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou, you can call me Koutarou though." 

"Sawamura Daichi. Daichi's just fine." Daichi smiled and held out a hand which the other took and helped him up. By the time Koutarou had walked Daichi up to a nearby bench the dark haired guy from before had caught up to them with some ice in a plastic bag. Daichi gratefully took it from him and placed the ice on the spot the ball had hit him. He watched the two as the dark haired guy scolded Koutarou who insisted nothing bad had happened and that Daichi was okay. 

"Bokuto-san, you should be glad nothing worse did happen!" the dark haired man frowned, "Besides weren't you going with the movers today? Didn't you specifically ask Washijo-san for today's day off because of it? And I find you playing soccer at a dog park– Ah.. I'm terribly sorry for my irresponsible senpai, um..?" 

"Sawamura Daichi-" 

"Sawamura-san. Please let us compensate in anyway possible-"

"No no! It's completely fine. I'm alright. There's no need for compensation. But I must leave or I'd be late for work." Daichi slowly got to his feet, still keeping the bag of ice gingerly on the back of his head, "Thank you for the ice.. ah..?"

"Akaashi Keiji. Bokuto-san.. where are your manners?" Akaashi spoke and nudged Koutarou to bow in apology, who sheepishly did so despite Daichi's polite dismissals. Remembering Kuroo's annoyed expression though, Daichi excused himself and headed to the cafe he meant to go to in the first place. He couldn't help but glance back once, to watch the two men bicker, before heading to get snacks and coffee now more as an apology for being late than anything.

When Daichi got back though, Lev was the first to greet him out of concern, ignoring the way Daichi teetered the drinks and snacks in his arms.  
"Dai-san! I thought Kuroo-san's bullying finally led you to run out on us! Ow-" 

Daichi reached up and flicked the tall boy's forehead and handed him the food he brought for him,  
"I had a minor accident.. so here's a vanilla latte and a cucumber sandwich as a 'I'm sorry for worrying you'." 

He walked around to Kenma and set his share down, "Kenma.. here is your Espresso and cream cheese bagel. And Boss, here you go: Iced coffee with coffee jelly. I apologise for being late and as a peace offering you can even have my pineapple cake" Daichi offered Kuroo the tiny box he had with a genuine smile but Kuroo didn't reply. He blinked up at the man and stood up, reaching out to slip a hand over Daichi's nape making him flinch,  
"Your hair's wet.." 

"Is..Is it? Probably from the ice.." Daichi stepped back to put some distance between the two of them, ignoring the strange warmth that flooded the spot Kuroo had touched. He turned around and took his seat at the desk, setting the now melted bag of ice aside.

"Ice? Are you okay, Sawamura? Did you.. hurt yourself?" Kenma looked up from his computer screen and Daichi welcomed the distraction from Kuroo's concerned gaze that he knew was piercing him from the side.

"Just got hit by a stray soccer ball. No big deal. I'm fine. I used to get volleyball hit into my face all the time as a kid." Daichi shrugged and began drafting an email for the author whose manga he was the editor of: Sakusa Kiyoomi, "Anyway, now that I'm back I'll see if I can set up a meeting with Sakusa-san's illustrator. They insisted that they'd remain anonymous but I think they should at least stay in contact with us." 

"Yeah– Asahi-san was saying the same thing. The project is both the author's and the illustrator's collaboration and the Design Department wanted to speak with the guy about the cover." Lev supplied, "Say, when you set up a meeting, can I tag along– Ow!" 

This time it was Kenma who flicked the guy in the forehead to talk less and get more work done; and things went back to normal. Without realising it Daichi fell back into his work as though nothing had happened that afternoon. Gently brushing the back of his head once or twice when he found himself thinking about the pair of warm golden eyes, he found himself smiling to himself. And before he knew it, it was time to clock out 

"Sa'amura, hold on a minute. You haven't forgotten have you?" Kuroo leaned back in his chair and swung a leg over the other, "The flash drive. I need you to look for it." His amber eyes peeking through the mess of hair over his forehead and a mischievous grin painted over his face as he watched Daichi pack his things up. 

"But I've already emailed it to you, so it shouldn't be–"

"Oya? Is my kohai trying to talk back to me?" 

"Kuroo–" Daichi began, "san.. it's pointless to look for it now. If you're so concerned about one flash drive I'll buy another one tomorrow!"

"Hm.. you could. Or you could find the one you lost."

"I didn't–" 

"Sa'amura, we could do this all night. If you wish to go home tonight, I suggest you do as I say." Kuroo leered 

Daichi gulped nervously and whipped his face to look at Kenma and Lev to help him, both of whom rushed out the door at that very moment. _Traitors._ Sighing in rejection, Daichi lifted the strap of his bag and set it aside before he hunched down to search for that vile little thing. 

  
  


༻ ✾ ༺ 

  
  


Daichi paced back and forth in the living room of his apartment muttering about his crazy boss. His best friend and roommate, Koushi, was draped at an odd angle over his couch flipping through one of Daichi's mangas. Daichi didn't even notice the glock in Koushi's free hand that he'd pressed against his cheek, as Daichi droned on and on.

".. and he says he lost the flash drive of the project so I had to make another," Daichi groans, "That's like the fifteenth time this month he's lost it! He made me look for it all over, after work hours, even under desks and chairs. It was so humiliating, Kou! He hates my guts, I swear."

"Or.. he likes your ass and keeps you over time to spend time with his new eye candy" Koushi responded without even looking up from his book. 

"I'm serio–"

_**BANG!** _

A gunshot sound cuts Daichi mid sentence and a thud from behind the bookcase follows. Although with a suppressor attached the sound was loud enough to make Daichi pause in his tracks. Exasperated, Daichi sighs but he continues on as if nothing happened. It was just another one of his grandfather's lackeys sent to capture and bring him back home; like some twisted game of hide and seek.

"I'm serious, Kou! Not every guy I meet is after my ass."

"Well, they should be!" It was Koushi's turn to let out an exasperated sigh as he set the book down and waved the gun in the air, "Have you seen your ass?" 

Daichi rolled his eyes and walked over to where the person lay dead, wearing all black: how original. He looked over his shoulders at Koushi who simply set his gun and the manga aside and walked up to help Daichi with the corpse,  
"How many assassins has it been now? 34? I don't get why Ukai jisan just doesn't waltz in and drag you out of here." 

"He's getting a kick out of this. Seeing how many of his spies can we kill. Besides he can't drag me back" Daichi spoke and held up his left hand, the tip of his third finger cut off; the leftover of a yubitsume "I've cut ties with the family officially." 

A yubitsume is a ritual that acts as atonement for one's sins to the Yakuza. Daichi in quitting the Ukai-gumi yakuza had betrayed the family and as a formal way of cutting ties with them he had sent them the cut tip of his finger. It was both an apology and a goodbye to his surrogate grandfather Ukai Ikkei. That was three years ago when Daichi and Koushi left home to start a new life in this new city and it's been three years since Ukai Ikkei kept sending his men after the pair in an attempt to chase them, kill them or bring them back home. All of those attempts failed, and now the man tends to send his men to play the game of cops-and-robbers with the two of them.

Koushi nodded and grabbed the corpse's wrists while Daichi grabbed their legs as they made their way out the door careful enough not to be seen.  
"Don't swing him too much, the blood's dripping on the carpet! Nee-san's not gonna be happy about this.." Koushi whined as they walked out and headed past the shed behind the building.

"Just tell her you tripped and cut yourself or something" Daichi grunted and heaved the body up over the wall. They heard a loud crash just as it fell into the dumpster behind, "It's your turn to pay off the garbage collector guy." 

"What? No way! I did it the last time– I barely make enough as it is. Do you know how difficult it is to earn as a freelancer?" Koushi grumbled all the way back.

"It _is_ your turn!" Daichi exclaimed, "Remember last month when Hinata dropped by? Who was the one that paid for his stay and for telling Jiisan that they failed their mission? Me!! Knowing he couldn't do it alone I also had to pay Kageyama." 

"Oh.. right. The newbies! Well we couldn't just get rid of them like we've always gotten rid of these lackeys. I like those newbies. Fine.. I'll pay." Koushi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, unlocking their door and entering their apartment but just then the adjacent door flung open and Daichi heard Asahi's laugh followed by a familiar voice. Daichi did a double take when he saw the pair of golden eyes he'd been thinking about all day today. 

"Koutarou-kun!" Daichi exclaimed 

"You know him, Dai?" Asahi leaned against his open door but before he could even answer Koushi peeked from next to Daichi. 

"Ah! Yes! We met today afternoon.. I accidentally hit him with my ball. My soccer ball, that is." Koutarou hastily added at the end making the boys laugh. 

"So you're the new tenant? I hope Koushi helped you out today?" Daichi added, ruffling Koushi's hair like a proud dad.

"Of Course! Suga-chan was a big help. And to think you'd be my neighbor? I should thank my stars. Here I thought I'd never get to see you again." Koutarou said, his gaze never leaving Daichi's until Asahi cleared his throat. 

"So.. we were heading downstairs, Saeko nee-san is making dinner. She asked us to invite the two of you as well. " Asahi added and glanced briefly at Koushi who immediately answered for Daichi. 

"Yes, we will join you! We'll be right there!!" Koushi grabbed Daichi by his arm and pulled him inside, closing the door behind the and shoving a rag in his hand. "You never told me the owner of the soccer ball was such a hottie AND that he looks at you like that?" 

Daichi threw the rag in Koushi's face and went to search for a mop instead in an attempt to clean up the blood stains they had left behind,  
"Like what? He doesn't look at me like anything. For once stop trying to set me up with every hot guy I tell you about." 

"So you _do_ admit Kuroo is hot?" Daichi could practically hear the smug expression with Koushi's tone as he cleaned. Not just this dinner but the days ahead might not be as peaceful as Daichi had hoped them to be. And as expected Koushi would not let him live it down.

  
  
  


╰┄┄┈┈┈┄┄ ༻ ✾ ༺┄┄┈┈┈┄┄╯

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> Hello, I'm a newbie at this whole ao3 thingy so I would need a lot of help and time understanding the workings of this platform. 
> 
> I'm also pretty new at writing Fanfictions and this would probably be my first attempt at it so it is probably gonna suck. I'm grateful for anyone who's read through it and arrive at this point in the webpage. 
> 
> Not a native speaker of English so my language skills might not be that impressive. Critisism, constructive or otherwise, are welcome. 
> 
> And lastly, thank you so much for taking your time and reading this first chapter. I hope to work hard and keep writing and making this as entertaining for you as it was for me when I first had the idea.
> 
> Edit: Will add and edit tags as required. If you wish to understand how these versions of characters would look like I recommend @bini665 's art on Twitter. Their art was one of the major inspiration for KuroDai/BokuDai/TeruDai  
> 


	2. A Chance Encounter

  
  


╭┄┄┄┄┈┈┄ ༻✾༺┄┄┄┈┈┈┄╮

  
  
  


Suits made of the softest woven wool, shoes made from the finest leather, perfumes from far away exotic lands, or the rarest of gems embedded in his cufflinks and brooches couldn't make him happy. What did make him happy, was his family. Ukai Ikkei ruled over Okinawa with the kind of immense love and care as he would give his own family. The father of the crime syndicate Ukai-gumi was first and foremost a loving, caring, and an unorthodox parent. A parent to his sons and daughters that shared the ritualistic sakazuki with him. A parent to his sons and daughters of his territory. A parent to a couple of young, stubborn and idealistic boys who ran far away from home. 

As the loving parent he was, he let his grandsons play to their heart's content for the last three years. Sending the chukyu for his beloved grandsons to play with. In his eyes he was just a loving parent. When Keishin declined the throne and stayed on as his advisor, he accepted. When he brought home a young Accountant and the two lawless little boys, he accepted. When he married the Accountant instead of the woman Ikkei had chosen, he accepted. When his little boys attempted the worst of crimes, he accepted. When they decided to leave home because one of them declined the throne, he accepted. But the day he received his beloved heir's cut fingertip, he couldn't accept it. 

Kurogane Daiki will be his heir. Kurogane Daiki will take the throne. And most importantly Kurogane Daiki will be the one to destroy Sawamura Daichi and come back home where he belonged. For destruction is what suited his beloved grandson the best. That's what this loving parent believed in. 

Ukai Ikkei clasped his hands behind his back as he stared out at the beautiful cityscape that stretched out far and wide. The only people in the room were Keishin and his husband. For the longest moment the room was silent enough that they could hear each other's soft breathing echoing in the big empty room. 

"Keishin. It's been too long. It's time we bring your idiot brother back home," Ikkei finally spoke, "I'll give him an offer he won't be able to refuse." The pause that followed was pronounced by a small chuckle from Ikkei, a chuckle that swelled into a booming laughter before he added: "Although, I think I could play around a little more." 

"Jiji.. what are you.." Keishin exchanged nervous glances with his husband and the family's finance handler, Takeda Ittetsu.

"Have the new recruits go back," Ikkei smiled to himself and turned around to face the two men in the room, gaze ice cold, "This time they'll be accompanied by Chikara. He thinks like me, he'll know how to play his cards right. As I've done before." 

  
  


༻ ✾ ༺

  
  


Dinner at the Tanakas was always a fun affair. They had a low, long table that would easily fit all the tenants of Saeko nee-san's Karasu Dorm. By the time Daichi and Koushi joined them, Koutarou and Ryuunosuke, Saeko nee-san's younger brother, were already in the middle of an extremely animated conversation. Asahi was helping Saeko nee-san serve the five other tenants around the table and hastily scooted to make place for the two new arrivals. Usually Daichi would be sitting right next to Ryuunosuke but with Koutarou now taking his usual spot, Daichi had to squeeze between him and Koushi.

One glance towards his roommate and Daichi knew at least Koushi was enjoying having to sit so close to the tall and kind brunette. Daichi wondered why but he decided to not give it much thought as the boiling pot of oden looked extremely inviting. One glance around the table and Daichi found himself grinning. The Tanakas surely had gone above and beyond with the spread of hot pot, barbeque and different kinds of side dishes Daichi had never seen. 

"You look like a kid on a Christmas morning," Koutarou chuckled, reaching out to poke Daichi's cheek making the latter swat him away playfully. 

"I feel like a kid on a Christmas morning!" Daichi responded and began to serve food for himself. 

"Well that's good, Ryuu went all out because he wanted to invite the new kid," Saeko nee-san spoke, passing cans of beers around the table, "A welcoming party, he said." 

"Our Ryuu's growing up to be such a good little kouhai," it was Asahi who commented, flicking a non existent tear from the corner of his eye making Koushi chuckle and Ryuu turn pink with embarrassment. 

"I cook up a feast and in return I'm getting teased! What injustice!" Ryuu huffed, opening his can of beer and taking a large gulp. 

The dinner continued on with everyone around the table catching up on each other's lives, retelling the stories of the day they met each other or joined the form for Koutarou's sake. Regaling him in all sorts of mundane yet homely and warm stories. 

By the time everyone ate their fill and had helped clean up for the after party of bottles of soju and beer, Daichi had realised four things. First, Koutarou was a very animated person, from his expressions to his hand gestures and even in intonations. It was a treat to watch him speak and share stories. Second, Daichi loved Koutarou's laugh. It was loud, hearty and rang clear. Third, maybe Koushi wasn't lying when he said Koutarou looked at him a certain way. Although Daichi found it extremely flattering and made his ears warm, he'd blame it on the alcohol. And fourth, Bokuto Koutarou was a detective at the local precinct. Which, when Koutarou did mention, Daichi felt Koushi stiffen next to him. 

"I probably shouldn't be telling you guys about this but," hiccuped a flushed Koutarou, he leaned in conspiratorially as did Asahi, Koushi, Ryuu, and Daichi, before whispering, "I have a feeling the case I'm on is the work of a mafia." 

"Ohh? For real?" Ryuu's eyebrows reached higher than ever before, "Like.. Like Scarface?" 

" 's a possibility, 's what I'm saying." Koutarou slurred, "There's this annoying psychopath I've been chasing for ages.. his MO is just.." Koutarou waved his hands in the air extensively but by the looks of the others' faces Daichi knew none of them caught onto what the man was trying to tell them. 

"Oh no– I shouldn't be talking about cases like so!" Koutarou gasped and leaned into Daichi, moving his hands over the other's and playing with them. Daichi's heart pounded violently in his chest for more reasons than one. And when Koutarou spoke next, Daichi could swear his heart dropped, "Daichi! Your finger..!" 

"Mysterious right?" Ryuu spoke, "I used to have a bet with nee-san that Dai-san was probably a part of the mafia at some point." 

"I–" Daichi began but he was saved by Saeko nee-san's entrance after having seen the rest of the tenants off. 

"And as far as I remember I won the bet," she said smugly, "What was it.. an accident with a broken table fan?" 

"Yes!" Koushi grabbed the empty cans off the table and got to his feet, "Daichi was repairing one of mine but I accidentally switched it on and the blades caused a cut. Ugh! Messy affair!!" Shaking his head as though trying to rid himself of the image he recollected, Koushi headed to stuff the cans in their assigned trash bags. 

"The doctors had to cut the tip off due to an infection it caught," Daichi nodded. If he could, he would have let out a sigh, had Koutarou not been resting against him, gazing at the brunette. As nervous as he felt due to the proximity, he had to act as naturally as possible to keep up the guise. He was also glad that Koushi was still around and his presence helped Daichi deliver the lie effortlessly. It wasn't a big deal, just a little story they'd consistently spoken of if ever they were asked about Daichi and the ominous cut fingertip. 

"Well–" This time it was Asahi who came to their rescue, albeit unknowingly, "We all have work tomorrow so it's best to call it a night. Keep some stories for another time." He yawned and got to his feet and much to Daichi's disappointment so did Koutarou, swaying a little.

"Whoops– ..ugh. Already dreading waking up and I'm not even in bed!" the detective grumbled, grabbed onto both of Asahi's shoulders to lean on and let him be dragged out.

By the time everyone said their goodnights and headed to their rooms, Daichi's mind felt cluttered with a lot of thoughts he didn't expect to have. Koutarou was a detective, it wouldn't be long before he figured out his neighbours were involved with a crime syndicate. But then again, the yakuza and their business wasn't under the jurisdiction of the cops. That's what always terrified Daichi, the Yakuza were free to do as they pleased without much repercussions or face judicial consequences. If there were any, they were easily taken care of. And Daichi knew first hand how that worked. Even if Daichi and Koushi's true identities were to be found out, in theory, it wouldn't be a big deal. Right? And besides, they weren't a part of the family anymore, so Daichi shouldn't have anything to worry himself over. Or so he thought.

"Do you like him?" Koushi's abrupt question brought Daichi out of his thoughts and thankfully so or he'd have run around in circles.

"Can't say." Daich spoke, "Too soon to say. He's attractive and sweet but I think I should be steering clear for now. He's a detective. Getting involved would be.."

"Troublesome?" Koushi supplied, "Come on Daichi! Live a little!"

"Hnnnnng," Daichi groaned as he walked into his room to get changed, "I would if I didn't have to deal with Kuroo's childish ass all the time. He's going to tag along for my meeting with Sakusa-san next week. I just know it." 

"Must be nice.." Daichi heard Koushi whine from the other room, "having to be around two gorgeous men, both of whom have at least a certain level of interest in you. And here I am.."

"Oyasumi, Kou!" Daichi called out, not wanting to go to bed thinking of either of those men. 

"all alone.."

"O. Ya. Su. Mi. Kou!" Daichi smiled to himself as he settled in bed, letting all the exhaustion, the alcohol and the delicious food lull him into a deep warm and cosy sleep. One he sorely needed for the days he had ahead of him. 

And just as he suspected, Kuroo did tag along to his meeting with the author. What caught Daichi by surprise was Lev's sudden decision to tag along as well. And the fact that there were no assassination attempts by his grandfather for the past week. He tried not to think too much about it as his work related anxiety was more than he could handle. He wasn't sure if he was prepared to deal with his first big client with an audience but for the most part, both Kuroo and Lev were well behaved. Lev so far as went to take notes as Daichi explained, all the changes he had made to the storyboards, to Sakusa.

The young author sitting across from him was attentive and accepting of all the changes Daichi had made. Daichi glanced sideways at Kuroo to gauge from his expressions how well he thought the meeting seemed to have been going and to his surprise, Kuroo immediately lifted his gaze towards him. The brief moment made a familiar feeling creep somewhere around his diaphragm which always made Daichi wonder: was it his heart skipping a beat or simply indigestion. The other night, he had felt the same when Koutarou had gazed at him. What was different from that night was Kuroo's gaze that immediately looked away and the man leaned to a side, resting his face in his hand, hiding behind the mess of his black mop of hair. 

"It seems we've achieved a great start," Sakusa spoke, breaking Daichi out of his little day dream, typing away on his phone, "My illustrator says he should be here any minute. I apologise for his tardiness, he's still pretty new at.. being professional, apparently." 

Even though Sakusa was wearing a face mask, Daichi could swear the man was wearing a very annoyed expression, just as his tone suggested. Daichi raised his hands and smiled politely,  
"It's completely alright. I understand their need for privacy but before we can send their manuscript to printing there's certain things that we– um, I as your editor need to clear up." 

"Dai-san, you've started to look very dependable," Lev spoke suddenly and this time Daichi swore he saw Sakusa's face twitch behind the mask.

"Don't just say things out so candidly," Daichi hissed and nudged the silver haired boy's knee with his own. Sighing, he decided to take a chance and glance at Kuroo again. His boss hadn't spoken a word for a while and it was beginning to worry Daichi. 

"Ah, he's here!" Daichi heard Sakusa exclaim, "I'll go get him–" but Daichi's attention was caught by Kuroo who locked gazes with Daichi once again. 

"Um, Kuroo.." Daichi's eyes widened a little innocently as he leaned towards the taller male, "...san. Is everything alright?" 

Kuroo grinned and patted Daichi on his shoulder happily, "It's just like Lev said. You've become so dependable! From a clumsy baby crow–"

"Crow–"

"Don't interrupt. Baby crow who could barely handle typesetting and adding screentones–" Kuroo pretended to cry as he spoke, sounding very much like a proud manga dad. " to a grown up birdie who is fending off for himself in the outside world!"

"Ahh.." Daichi hastily moved Kuroo's hand off his shoulder, his ears turning hot with embarrassment at Kuroo's loud voice and intonation, "Please stop! This is embarrassing!" Daichi groaned as Lev snickered from his seat, enjoying in his senior's embarrassment. He wasn't that dense to not realise that Kuroo wasn't answering his question but he decided not to pry, lest he acted silly once again.

"Dai.." came a voice, "Sawamura Daichi?" 

"Hi, yes!" Daichi shot one last glare at Kuroo and Lev before getting to his feet and turning to the new arrival, holding his hand out, "You must be Sakusa-san's illustrator, Mr.. Yu.. Yuuji..?" 

A knot formed in the pits of Daichi's stomach, so heavy that he felt a little light in the head. The man standing before him had the same undercut he remembered, the same bleached hair as he remembered and the same charming smile as he remembered. Of all the people he knew, Daichi's client's illustrator happened to be his ex-boyfriend. 

"Daichi! It is you!" Terushima Yuuji moved past the chair Lev had pulled for him and wrapped Daichi in a tight hug, much to everyone's shock, "When Omi-kun mentioned Sawamura I never thought he meant Sawamura Daichi!" 

"Yu..Yuuji, it's not professional to hug your editor on your first meeting," Daichi regained some of his composure as he mumbled. It was probably the cold that was making him feel so clammy underneath the layers of his clothing, and it was probably the cold that crept up through his fingers; freezing them. 

"Ah! Come on!" Yuuji said, finally relinquishing his hold on Daichi, tugged on Sakusa's chair to scoot closer and take a seat next to Daichi, " I probably shouldn't hug my editor but I sure as hell can hug my ex!"

Daichi was truly mortified, he hadn't expected Yuuji to actually blurt it out. What's more is that he wasn't expecting Kuroo to react the way he did; by slamming a hand down onto the table. 

"Why don't we keep unimportant chatter for after the meeting, illustrator-san?" Kuroo's face had the brightest of smiles as he spoke but Daichi couldn't shake the feeling of unease that had begun bubbling inside of him. 

"Aye sir!" Yuuji grinned and pulled his tablet out. Daichi made sure to keep his eyes trained on Sakusa and Yuuji for he was definitely not brave enough anymore to look at his boss and he couldn't even figure out why. He was sure that if he looked at Lev, that brat would definitely pass an unnecessarily candid remark and that wouldn't help the situation Daichi was in. 

The rest of the discussion went smoothly, in terms of work that is. The awkward tension that had fallen amongst them remained and the most oblivious to all of this was Yuuji. Daichi couldn't help but let his mind wander once or twice, thinking about the days he'd spent with Yuuji. 

It was around the time him and Koushi had arrived in the new country, this new city when he'd met Yuuji, who was an art student back then. Moving from one place to another, working all kinds of part time jobs, Daichi met the guy who became a constant in his unstable world. It didn't take long for things to turn bitter though, but Daichi was glad he had the support of his friends that he was able to move on from it. Parting from his first love ended up being a lot more difficult than Daichi had initially thought it'd be, but he was able to overcome it. Thinking back about this made Daichi smile, Koushi would have been proud to know how Daichi had grown in the last few years.

"Na, Dai.." Yuuji held back after the meeting concluded, he was rubbing the back of his neck, "There's this new place I found that has the most insane ramen.. if you're free tonight, would you like to go check it out?" 

"What?" Daichi hummed, busy avoiding Kuroo's gaze to pay attention to what Yuuji was saying but as the question settled in his mind Daichi let out a nervous chuckle,"Ah.. you see I have a busy day ahead–"

Yuuji leaned in quite suddenly, making Daichi gasp, and grabbed the editor's hands in his, "Dai Dai! Don't be like that! Did you forget already.. all the fun we used to have?" 

In another timeline probably, Daichi would have felt himself weaken his guard and accept Yuuji's proposal. Although meeting him out here and out of the blue did surprise him quite a bit; but not enough that Daichi couldn't stand his ground. And this time Kuroo was the one who saved him for saying anything. 

Daichi had just opened his mouth to respond when he felt an arm slide over his waist and tug him away from Yuuji. The mild scent of orange blossom made him look up, Kuroo was holding him a lot closer than he was used to.  
"My my, are you trying to steal my sweet birdie from me? That, I can't let you do. He has plans with me tonight." 

"Ah–" was all Yuuji said as he blinked in surprise, eyes moving in between Kuroo and Daichi. Daichi on the other hand was too shocked to respond once again. Where he had felt cold and almost dizzy at seeing Yuuji, being close to Kuroo like so made him feel the opposite. Warm, when he felt clammy earlier and hyper aware of every touch, every breath, every movement they made. Daichi barely registered Yuuji saying his goodbyes as he left or Lev when the tall guy doubled back to make sure what he was seeing was real before walking out in disbelief. 

".. Kuroo.." Daichi croaked out after a long time, embarrassed at the way Kuroo kept holding onto him, "..san?" 

In response to Daichi's words, Kuroo turned to face him and buried his face into Daichi's shoulders for a brief minute. Before Daichi could even utter another word, Kuroo pulled away and smiled as brightly as he could,  
"My bad– Guess I got carried away. You did a great job today, birdie." 

As though Daichi's face wasn't already a deep shade of red, he had to deal with the nicknames now? Kuroo headed out of the cafe glancing back only to add, " I wasn't lying though– ...you and I. We have an appointment tonight. See you at the office Sa'amura! Don't be late." 

Kuroo chuckled quietly to himself, sounding almost giddy as he made his way outside, leaving Daichi a blushing, frozen mess. The whiplash of emotions he'd received in the last few minutes was definitely too much to handle. He barely had time to get his thoughts together and exit the cafe as well when he heard someone call. 

"If it isn't the Young Lord, Daiki-sama!"  
He recognised this voice! Of course he did!  
_Tendou Satori._

"Sa.. Sa.."  
His breath was caught in his throat as he turned around to the source of the voice, his eyes as wide as they could be. Daichi frantically looked around, the other patrons of the cafe couldn't seem to be bothered in the least. The sounds of their laughter, cutlery clinking, scraping of the tables and chairs grew louder and louder while Daichi's hands shook trying to settle over the backrest of a chair in order to find something that would ground him in the moment. 

"Arey! What are you doing here all alone? Fujioka's not with you? The both of you used to be joined at the hip like real siblings that it made me sick.." Said the man, his mop of cherry red hair hanging over his large round eyes which had bags underneath. He was dressed in all black and had a strange smile gracing his face, "Oh! Right.. it's been a while so you may not remember the name.. Fujioka Kousei? The cutie whom Chikara-senpai adored? Silver hair and mole? Ring a bell?"

"What.. what– why..? Here.. how–" The sounds in his head reached such a high pitch that with the next loud beat of his heart, the voices disappeared. All he could hear was the sound of his own breath coming out laboured and the thundering of his heart that banged against his chest. 

"'Why' am I here? What a foolish little question Waka-sama! Why, I'm here to spend quality time with you of course! And our lovely Kousei-kun. I've missed you after all!!" the man with the cherry red hair said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "oh.. yes, how I've missed you!" He added, his voice getting closer as he now stood barely inches away from Daichi, a wild look in his eyes. 

"As for the 'how'," the man lowered his voice and sidestepped Daichi, halting just behind the brunette, "That's easy: An important friend helped me~" An important friend? If it is who Daichi thought he was– 

"Ah.. although, rest easy. I was only dropping by to say hello." Daichi was barely able to form a few words as his chain of thoughts and the man's words cut him short. At the next words that followed, Daichi's knees gave away as he crumpled onto the floor. 

Shifting his gaze to the side, Daichi watched as the man exited the way Kuroo had, "The next time we meet, Waka-sama.. I'll make sure not to come empty handed."

  
  
  


╰┄┄┈┈┈┄┄ ༻ ✾ ༺┄┄┈┈┈┄┄╯

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> Author's Note:
> 
> As seen in One Piece and a few other anime sharing sake cups is a ritual that forges bonds among the people who drink them. In the Yakuza, a third person would pour sake in special sake cups and the alcohol is then drunk by the Oyabun, ie the boss, and the one who will become their kobun, the follower. Here 'Oya' is a term that literally refers to 'parent' while 'ko' refers to the 'child'. The special cups and sometimes the ceremony itself is referred to as 'sakazuki' 
> 
> In Natsume Yuujinchou, Natsume uses the word 'chukyu' to refer to the yokai aka spirits that come asking for his help. The word means 'intermediate level' but both Oyabun Ukai Ikkei and Natsume used it to refer to the low ranking men. 
> 
> I'll be referring to the boys by their first name if the characters I'm writing for use the first name for that person. Here's a little rundown of the characters introduced and mentioned in the first two chapters (taking a leaf from Eiichiro Oda's book here): 
> 
> Sawamura Daichi =  
> works as a junior editor at the Nekomata Publications and directly under Kuroo Tetsurou,  
> Kuroo Tetsurou calls him Sa'amura, or precious Daichi and Kohai if he so wishes to tease or rile the other up,  
> Haiba Lev and Tanaka Ryuunosuke call him Dai-san,  
> Azumane Asahi calls him Dai,  
> Sugawara Koushi and Bokuto Koutarou call him Daichi,  
> While the rest call him Sawamura.  
> As you may have noticed his real name before moving to the city he's currently in was: Kurogane Daiki. 
> 
> Sugawara Koushi=  
> works from home as a freelancer by making websites,  
> is a childhood friend to Daichi,  
> Daichi calls him Kou or Koushi,  
> Bokuto and Kuroo call him Suga-chan,  
> Asahi calls him Suga,  
> Rest either call him Suga-san or Sugawara,  
> His real name before moving to the city he's currently in was: Fujioka Kousei.
> 
> Kuroo Tetsurou=  
> works as a chief editor for Nekomata Publications,  
> Everyone so far refers to him as Kuroo or Kuroo-san,  
> Daichi would use the occasional 'Boss' or 'Sir' out of habit. 
> 
> Kozume Kenma=  
> works as a chief editor for Nekomata Publications,  
> People refer to him by his first name, Kenma or Kenma-san in case the person referring to him is younger.
> 
> Haiba Lev=  
> works as a junior editor for Nekomata Publications and directly under Kenma  
> People refer to him by his first name, Lev (pronounced the same way as in the show Lee-ev or Lief) 
> 
> Azumane Asahi=  
> works in the Design Department  
> People refer to him by his first name, Asahi
> 
> Akaashi Keiji=  
> works as a detective at the local precinct: 45th precinct,  
> Bokuto Koutarou is his field partner.
> 
> Bokuto Koutarou=  
> works as a detective at the local precinct: 45th Precinct,  
> Akaashi Keiji is his field partner,  
> Daichi calls him Koutarou or Koutarou-kun but everyone else calls him by his last name Bokuto. 
> 
> Sakusa Kiyoomi=  
> Author of a new manga that Daichi is editing
> 
> Terushima Yuuji=  
> Illustrator for Sakusa Kiyoomi,  
> Daichi calls him by his first name, Yuuji,  
> Daichi's ex
> 
> Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio=  
> Newbies at the Ukai-gumi
> 
> Ukai Ikkei=  
> Oyabun of the Ukai-gumi,  
> Biological grandfather to Keishin,  
> Adoptive grandfather to Daichi and Koushi,  
> Grandfather-in-law to Takeda Ittetsu,
> 
> Ukai Keishin=  
> Biological grandson to the Oyabun of the Ukai-gumi,  
> Law Advisor to the Oyabun,  
> Husband to Takeda Ittetsu,  
> Adoptive older brother to Daichi and Koushi
> 
> Takeda Ittetsu=  
> Finance Handler & Accountant for the Ukai-gumi  
> Husband to Ukai Keishin
> 
> Ennoshita Chikara=  
> Works under Ukai Ikkei
> 
> Shimizu Kiyoko=  
> Works for the Finance and Sales Dept at the Nekomata Publications
> 
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke=  
> Everyone calls him Ryuu
> 
> Tanaka Saeko=  
> Landlady of the Karasu Dorms
> 
> Washijo =  
> Captain of the 45th Precinct
> 
> Tendou Satori=  
> A mysterious figure from Daichi's past


	3. Kokoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
> Daichi reminisces of old days.  
> Detective Bokuto recieves a stressful call.  
> Tendou Satori is looking for an apartment with a pretty view and hot tub.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  I'm so terribly sorry for the delay in uploading a new chapter but I've been busy with drawing for the One Piece Inktober Challenge and creating new OCs that my brain demanded I do. 
> 
> Here's a new chapter! I hope you find it as fun and interesting as I found writing it. I'll edit it only for typos so forgive me if there are any when you read it~  
>   
> 

  
  
  


╭┄┄┄┄┈┈┄ ༻✾༺┄┄┄┈┈┈┄╮

  
  
  


Slumped against the couch, Daichi pulled his knees up to his chest. He had absolutely no idea how he got home after that strange meeting at the cafe. He didn't ever remember how he'd blown Kuroo's vague proposition of the evening off. He should apologise to his boss for that. The worried expression Kuroo had worn, back when he had found Daichi on the floor of the cafe, it stuck with Daichi but Kuroo could wait, for now. For now, Daichi was glad that he was home: safe and warm. Where he didn't have to see the faces from his past; be it his ex or the only other man apart from Ukai Ikkei that terrified him so. 

"Ow!" He exclaimed as he felt Koushi tug on his hair. _They've grown out enough that he can grip them now, he thought._

"What is it?" Daichi pouted and looked up at Koushi, who had been oiling and massaging his hair, frowning at him.

"I asked, when was the last time we sparred," Koushi jerked Daichi's head back in the direction he had been facing and resumed his massage, "I know what you're gonna say: We don't need to do that anymore. We're living different lives. There's no threat. Satori was probably just messing around."

Daichi opened his mouth to say something in protest but closed it. He knew Koushi was right. Once he had calmed down, Daichi would definitely make up optimistic theories and brush off this meeting like any other occurance of the day. They were leading different lives. They were living peaceful and normal lives. Gritting his teeth he pulled away abruptly and got to his feet, motioning for Koushi to switch places. 

"We're going to begin training again. Review basic forms, get our timings in, and sparring matches." Koushi's tone was firm, he was determined, so now Daichi knew there was no convincing him otherwise. "It's just… for my peace of mind, Dai."

Nodding Daichi sat cross legged on the couch and began to pour oil in his palms before moving to work on Suga's hair. For a fraction of a second Daichi thought back to the days his mother would do the same for these boys. Weekend hair-oil massages prior to hot showers. As soon as the memory flashed before him, it faded and left behind a dull ache in the pit of his stomach.

"Daichi!" Koushi called, "You're spacing out again!" 

"Ah–" Daichi perked up, "Right. The sparring? Okay. Let's do it. It'll help me vent seeing as I have to deal with Terushima at work." 

Koushi whipped his head to face Daichi with his eyes wide, "That Terushima? Don't tell me he's–? Also what's with 'Terushima' and not 'Yuuji'?"

Daichi pursed his lips at Koushi's last words and chose not to answer what was already obvious. "He's the mysterious illustrator for Sakusa-san," Sighed and patted Koushi on his head, "Yes. I'm glad I don't have to see his face anymore or hear his voice. I can just work via emails." 

Koushi shook his head in exasperation and turned around to let Daichi apply the hair oil some more, "What a day.." Surely what a day it was! As Daichi went to bed that night, he was glad he had the day off tomorrow and he didn't have to face his ex, his boss or Satori. He could stay in bed all day. Or so he thought. 

Daichi was unceremoniously jerked out of bed at five am to go on a run with Koushi. He protested saying there still was an hour left for their daily jog but Koushi wasn't one to take no for an answer. Once again, he was glad he had Koushi. He'd always been the responsible one and Daichi was constantly learning how to be the same so he could give Koushi a chance to live his life instead of being Daichi's parent. 

The circumstances around which the two had met weren't happy ones. Happy, was a rare emotion in those days. There was peace at times but  
"しあわせ.." Happiness, Daichi hummed, ".. I wonder."

  
  


༺═─────────═༻

  
  


Summer wasn't particularly Kurogane Daiki's favourite. It was hot and prickly, the sweat stains would ruin his dark clothes so he'd wear a white tank over baggy shorts. But being exposed would cause him sun burns, and they couldn't afford creams and lotions for his skin. The cicadas were loud and annoying and oh how he wished he could have one taste of the icicles other kids his age would be allowed to eat. Since they couldn't pay their bills for months at a time, the heat felt like it could kill you. 

The only respite he had was when his mother would let him go out to play and Daiki would rush to the city and past it on his rusty bike. The beach! Although surrounded by hot sand he still could swim for hours on end in the water to cool off. But that wasn't even the best part. It was the Shimada's butcher's shop nearby and their eldest son, Makoto, who would make the most delicious ramen from the leftovers and odd cuts that were left behind. He would let Daiki eat there for free. On some days, Daiki was allowed to take some of it back home for his mother and sick father. 

Even if they couldn't afford medicine at least Daiki could bring Makoto-nii's ramen for him. Something, anything to put a smile on his father's face. His mother had been hard at work providing for the three of them as it is. She worked many jobs: a florist in the city during early mornings, a vegetable vendor at the foot of the hill in the afternoons, and a nurse at the hospice atop the hill in the evenings. She was strict and did what needed to be done with the lifestyle they lived. Daiki looked up to her a lot and even though he was barely ten years of age, he'd take over the flower shops and the vegetable cart many times. 

"Oka-san!" Daiki called out as he rushed in, carrying bags of food that would last them at least until tomorrow evening. When he didn't hear any response he knew she must probably be at work and decided to visit his father. He set the bags near the fireplace and rushed to his father's side. As always he thought he'd find his frail father tucked halfway into his futon while reading Kokoro. A novel by a famous writer called Natsume Soseki but Daiki wouldn't know since he never understood what the story was about every time his father offered to read it to him. And so that is what Daiki thought, his father smiling as he would see Daiki rush to his bedside. But what Daiki found was an empty room. Father's futon was gone, the stack of clothes that always sat next to the wall –due to them not owning any wardrobes– was gone. The mosquito net, the old ratty books father always read, they were all gone. As was father. 

"Oto-san.."

A heavy pit formed behind his navel as he rushed around the house and then to the backyard looking for his parents, his eyes tearing up. Who would he call out to when no one was there? He was worried for his father. Where would he go in the state he was in? Why were his things gone? It was supposed to be just another summer morning. He was supposed to rush to his father's side and have him read the books he never grasped once more to him. He was supposed to share Makoto-nii's ramen with his father. He was supposed to give him all his boiled eggs because his father needed all the nutrition he could get. They were supposed to have more days like these. 

Helpless and scared he made a dash, as fast as his little legs would carry him, for the one place he knew his mother would be. When he did reach the base of the hill to the marketplace though, she was nowhere to be found. He sobbed and made a slow, stumbling rush up the hill to the hospice. Sweaty, grimy and sobbing, the ten year old finally reached the place and came face to face with his mother. She looked positively annoyed seeing her son in such an unpresentable state and took him by his wrist. They walked to the back of the building where they could talk and Daiki didn't need to ask anything. 

"Where–"

"My Daiki," She sighed and he could hear the strain in her voice but he couldn't quite place it, was she grieving or was she exhausted that she had to take care of her sick husband for so long in their financial condition, "Your Oto-san is no more. I didn't want to tell you in the morning but he died last night and I had him be given a good resting place with the help of hospice staff. It's okay now.." 

"Okay now? Good resting place?" Daiki gasped, "Why..? Why do you talk as though he was nothing but a problem that's now taken care of..? Why..? Because we're poor?" 

Daiki paused hoping his mother would respond with something. Something other than the annoyed expression she had on her face. He brought his hands up to his face and constantly rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stem the flow of tears.

"Why..? Did he have to die because we're poor? Do the poor not have the right to live anymore? Why can't he read to me like always? Why did you take him away? Why did you get rid of him? Because he was too much for you? Will you get rid of me too next?" He bawled and before his mother could even respond to these words of the little kid he turned away and jogged back the way he came from, turning a deaf ear to his mother's calls.

In the back of his head he understood what his mother must've done and why she did what she did but he couldn't help but feel the way he did. They didn't have happy days. Happiness surely was a luxury for families like theirs but they had peace. And now the gods deemed that they didn't even deserve that. 

By the time Daiki had calmed down he found himself kneeling on all fours and panting by a riverside. He crawled up to the bank and splashed the cold water on his messy face, trying to clean himself up the best he could. Once he was done he settled on his butt with his feet stretched out and then he heard a voice,

"Feeling better?" It was a kid's voice, "Man you run fast. I couldn't keep up!". 

Daiki turned around to find a small petite boy, probably around his age. He was smiling and holding out a clean handkerchief which Daiki didn't take as he kept staring at the boy; unsure how long he had been standing there. The boy had silver hair, pale skin and a tiny mole spot just under his eye. With the way he was dressed, Daiki knew they were worlds apart and didn't know how to greet the kid. The kid moved to sit down next to Daiki making Daiki's eyes wide. Unlike his shabby old clothes, the other boy should have thought twice before sitting on the forest floor with him. 

The expression on Daiki's face must have looked very strange because it made the boy laugh,  
"What's with that face? My name is Fujioka Kousei. You can call me Kou-chan! Everyone in my class does."

"Dai.." Daiki bit his lip realising how good of a speaker Kousei was. His japanese was fluent and proper unlike his own. 

"Dai? Then can I call you Dai-chan?" Kousei grinned, "Let's be friends!" 

"Friends? Are you sure?" Daiki's eyes tingled once again and he twisted his mouth to prevent himself from crying once again. 

"Un!" Kousei nodded happily and pulled out the book Daiki realised Kousei was carrying under his armpit, "I met Kurogane oba-san. See my grandmother owns the hospice she works at and she told me to give this to you. Is this yours?" 

Daiki gingerly took the old book from him with shaky hands and nodded, through blurry eyes he could make out the kanji for "heart" as the title for the book. 

"Hey.. Kou-chan.." Daiki mumbled quietly, "we're friends now right?" 

"Un!" Kousei nodded happily, stretching his legs out to mimic Daiki.

"And since friends help each other out, will you help me with something?" Daiki's voice was growing softer as he spoke, his nose runny making him sniffle.

"Of course!" Kousei chuckled, probably thinking how simple Daiki was– that's what Daiki thought. 

"Will you help me read, write and speak Japanese like you do?" Daiki looked up with his lips trembling. His grip on the book tightening. It was all he had left of his father now. All those times he watched his father read this book over and over again he wanted to know what was so special about it to his father. He had never gone to school, never learned to read or write as he helped his mom from an early age to bring home money or food. But he wanted to now. He needed to. He needed to read this book. It was probably the only way he thought he could still be close to his father who had been taken away from him. 

"Un!" Was the cheerful response by the kid. 

Kousei would spend all his time with Daiki whenever he wasn't at school. As he made Daiki study, Kousei would help with any work the brunette needed done from delivering flowers, food, newspapers, everything. They soon became inseparable. Kousei taught him a lot of things and would constantly lend him books to read. Kousei was more than a friend to Daiki. He was his soulmate, best friend and brother all in one. Daiki never thought he'd have someone be so close to him as Kousei was; so much so that both of them seemed almost like twins in terms of behaviours, likes and dislikes in just a year. 

It was because of Kousei's presence in life that Daiki experienced what he thought was happiness and peace both rolled into one. It was because of Kousei he could come to terms with the loss of his father. And it was because of Kousei that he would be able to endure what his life was about to throw at him. 

  
  


༺═─────────═༻

  
  


They were on their sixth lap of the park when the colour of the sky faded, turning lighter and brighter as the minutes passed by. 

"Dai.. chi.. Daichi." Koushi was calling from behind him, "You're dragging your feet! Pick up your pace–" 

Groaning Daichi did as he was told, it had been a while and he wasn't in the high school track club anymore. Grumbling he thought to increase it as he'd round the turn and briefly closed his eyes to take a controlled breath when it was immediately knocked out of him. Crashing into someone a head taller he lost his balance and knocked both himself and the other person down.

"Ow.. ow.. Didn't know you wanted to rush into my arms so badly, Sa'amura?" Daichi froze as he recognised the voice, immediately shuffling to move off of him but a strong arm kept him in place, "Where are you running off to, my little crow? I could charge you with a hit-and-run you know?"

"Kuroo.." Daichi gritted his teeth, pushed off of Kuroo, standing up and reluctantly holding a hand out for him, "..san. Are you hurt anywhere? Your head perhaps?" 

"Maybe?" Kuroo took his hand, got to his feet, grinning wide and gripping Daichi's hand a little firmer, "Is that why I can see this beautiful vision in front of me?" 

Daichi felt his ears warm and immediately glanced around to look for Koushi to come save him but the silver haired guy was dawdling a few feet behind them. When Koushi caught Daichi's eyes, he gave a bright grin and turned his back to him, breaking into a jog; probably to go the other way for the lap. Daichi whined and turned back to Kuroo and tugged his hand free,  
"I need to get back to my run Kuroo-san. Make sure not to block the path for any joggers this early in the morning!" 

"Aw come on! Hang out with me a little bit?" The raven haired guy pouted, once again taking Daichi's hand in his, "you missed our date last night?" 

"Aha!" Daichi exclaimed and pulled his hand away once again, "so it was a date! My my, how scandalous! A boss trying to seduce their kohai?" 

Just as he said these words, Daichi immediately regretted them. He felt his face flush the moment he noticed Kuroo's smile turned sly,  
"Oya? I never said anything about seducing my kohai but if it is what my kohai wanted–" 

"I'll see you at work. Goodbye!" Daichi frantically bowed and broke into a jog, praying that he could tune out the teasing laugh echoing behind him. Kuroo wasn't going to let him live this one down. By the time he caught up to Koushi, the guy was already back home. 

The Karasu Dorms was an apartment complex with the Karasuno Cafe at the lowest floor. The building itself was owned by the Tanaka family. While Ryuunosuke looked after the cafe, Saeko nee-san was free to practice with her Taiko team and manage the dorm. When Daichi jogged up the familiar street he saw Koushi speaking animatedly with a very sleepy Asahi, through the cafe windows. Asahi was still in his crow pyjamas and smiling goofily as he listened to Koushi speak. For a whole minute that Daichi stood by the window to catch his breath he didn't understand the expression Koushi was wearing. When his gaze shifted towards Ryuu, who was snickering in the corner as he brewed their coffee, the realisation dawned on him. After all these years, Daichi finally understood why Koushi would constantly tuck away stray hair strands behind his ear as he spoke to Asahi. Or the times his voice would get squeaky, or the times he would duck or hide if he wasn't presentable, or the times his face flushed beet red. 

Ah– Daichi realised he truly was extremely slow on the uptake. Deciding to let them take their time, Daichi jogged up the flight of stairs heading straight for his apartment. Their workout wasn't done yet; despite the interruptions. He knew what came next: hand-to-hand and basic forms. It was back to grindstone, and this was only day one. By the time he got out of the shower Koushi was back home and was browsing through the bookshelf with a flushed expression,  
"Don't you have any shoujo manga?" 

"Why? So you could learn how to flirt with Asahi?" Daichi snorted and earned a flipped finger making him laugh. Koushi put a book he was holding back into the shelf and lingered his hand on it for a second longer.

"If it's anyone who needs to take lessons from a shoujo manga it's you, Mr. Airhead!" Koushi made his way to the bathroom for his turn to clean up, "After all these years we've spent together you only just figured out my crush on that big doofus. In addition to that, that the cop next door and your boss have the hots for you." 

"At least I'm not as dense as Asahi–" Daichi began but just then Koushi slammed the door in his face, "Wait! Are you serious? Kou! Kou-chaaaaaaan!!!!" 

Daichi whined for Koushi to tell him more and after a while of knocking on the bathroom door he gave up. Just as he had turned around he swore he heard,  
"Yes! Your Kou-chan has finally scored a date~" 

Daichi raised his eyebrows in surprise and walked away from the door to the bookshelf. He wanted to see what book Koushi had picked up earlier and if it happened to be a shoujo manga would it really help him be a little less dense. The kanji of "heart" popped out to him from the spine of the ratty old book. Sighing, Daichi walked away from it as well, proceeding to shift the couch and tea table to make space for their hand-to-hand. They needed to get themselves a different space to practice but for now this would have to do. 

  
  


༻ ✾ ༺ 

  
  
  


_The night before. 10:30pm._  
_At the 45th Precinct and Detective Agency._

The newest recruit, Junior Detective Koganegawa Kanji, was being instructed on his job by his senior: Detective Futakuchi. More like being scolded by an annoyed DT Futakuchi. His colleague, Junior Detective Michimiya Yui was going around handing files of new cases to the other detectives as assigned by their Sargent Ushijima Wakatoshi. She could hear a lot of chatter and was surprisingly good at separating them among the constant crazy din that was present at their precinct.

DT Aone was a quiet man and he barely spoke more than two words when necessary. His partner DT Futakuchi was the one who conducted most of their questioning and interrogation. They would accept any cases handed to them, for the most part. Any case except the case of the airheaded new recruit that is. 

The Miya twins worked the most smoothly among all the detectives at the precinct, the only trouble was that they would constantly bicker among themselves so often that either Aone or Ushijima had to break them apart. Currently they were bickering over who solved the case first the last time they were out in the field and who would be the one to win this strange race with their new assignment. If Michimiya had to pick, she'd definitely pick the Miya twins to assist in field work. The way these two solved their cases was nothing short of Sherlock Holmes level of genius. 

Then came the most fun pair, that of DT Akaashi and DT Bokuto. It was under them that Michimiya realised how much fun and rewarding her job actually was. She was currently assigned to their cases and gladly took on the paperwork for them from time to time. What Michimiya didn't admit, even to herself, was the underlying motive behind work in assistance to this pair. As she sat back down in her seat she could hear Bokuto speak into the telephone with his hand gripping onto the receiver so tight she feared it would break. 

She pulled up the database onto her computer to begin working while keeping her ears peeled for any kind of new information she could gain. Although Bokuto was speaking in hushed whispers, being in his close proximity both Michimiya and Akaashi could eavesdrop into the conversation. 

"Fukuro-chan~" said the voice on the other end with a lazy nasally drawl, "Hey, Fukuro-chan! Don't be so mad! I've only called because I've missed you! It's no fun committing 'crimes' with my favorite detective not trying to chase me~"

"What is your damage, Tendou?" Bokuto growled and glanced up at Michimiya who almost cursed having been caught listening in. But Bokuto surprised him by tapping onto the telephone as a sign to try and triangulate the location of the call. Michimiya immediately nodded and began fiddling with the equipment on their shared desk as fast as she could. 

"How mean!" Tendou whined, "Ah.. Fukuro-chan do you really think you'll be able to track my location from over there? You're not that naive are you?

"But in any case, now that I've heard your voice I should probably go. There's a place uptown with a beautiful view of the city, a hot tub and even a home theatre system. Maybe I should visit the owners. What do you say? I heard you found yourself a cozy little dorm room."

"What are you planning, Tendou?" Bokuto sighed and kept his gaze on Michimiya who shook her head to gesture she's unable to find the district let alone pinpoint the street where the call was coming from, "Everytime you pull your little stunts you keep saying you want me to chase you around. If you like this chase of cat and mouse so much I'll give you a chase."

"Aha! That's more like it, my Fukuro-chan!!" Tendou's voice was positively gleeful, "I thought I was losing my edge that maybe all those Ohgi-Minami murders weren't enough to garner your attention Detective!"

Bokuto's eyes widened and he got to his feet with a start, startling Michimiya and the Miya twins who sat only a few feet away. 

"Ahhh~ but I can finally enjoy creating my next present for you! It'll be very DIY. Ohhh, you're gonna love it!! I'll be waiting for you, Fukuro-chan. Come and get me.. if you can, that is." 

"WAIT–" Bokuto nearly bellowed, "Tendou, whe–" and the long annoying beep from the other made the amber eyed detective growl out in frustration and slam the receiver down with more force than he had intended to apply. 

"Bokuto! Quiet down over there!" Came Ushijima's stern voice from across the room but Bokuto ignored him and turned to Michimiya who shook her head in disappointment. 

"I was barely able to locate the district. All I can say is that it was from somewhere up in the Johzenji Prefecture." Michimiya sighed and turned off the tracking device, hurriedly moving over to the lounge to get Bokuto some hot tea to get him to calm down. She could hear Miya Atsumu whine saying how lucky their team was that such a big catch was giving them attention deliberately and Michimiya winced. That was just rubbing salt on wounds for Bokuto. 

It was a famous story in their precinct about the mysterious and elusive serial killer that went by the name of Tendou Satori. Not much was known about him except for his name and the fact that he seemed to have a strange, psychotic proclivity for playing a cat-and-mouse game with Bokuto. Tendou had been calling into the precinct to speak and taunt Bokuto for well over a year now. His murders didn't seem to have any other motive apart from catching Bokuto's attention. His MO was usually some odd message written in blood at the crime scenes some of which had been: "Tendou: 13; Bokuto: 0", "I win again.", "Are you even trying?", "Let's play some more!" or something of the sort. 

Ever since she had joined, Michimiya knew that this must have weighed heavily on Bokuto for so long. After all this time Bokuto was nowhere near gaining any clues about Tendou and his whereabouts while Tendou seemed to see and know Bokuto's every move like some sick, twisted, omniscient force of evil. As she poured the now boiled water in a mug and let a tea bag steep in it, she pulled out her phone and texted an old friend:

 ** _To: Fujioka_**  
**_Text:_**  
**_651 Spirit street, Johzenji Prf._**  
**_Couldn't figure out whr on d str_**  
**_GL._**

Michimiya prepared another mug of tea as her phone chimed and she deleted the text after it read:  
**_Sent: 10:49pm._**

By the time she got back and settled the mugs in front of her seniors, Bokuto had his face in his hands while Akaashi had resumed his paperwork, stealing glances at his partner from time to time. Just as she sat down Akaashi spoke,  
"We can't do anything this time. The Johzenji prefecture comes under a different Precinct but I'll have Washijo-san call them to increase their patrol cars and put the area under strict surveillance." 

"Bu-but," Michimiya added nervously, "we can't be sure that he'd make a move in that prefecture just because the machine picked up that location. We also have to think of a possibility of 'when'. We don't know if he'll make his move tonight." 

Her words made Bokuto look up from his hands and she immediately apologised, "I'm terribly sorry. I know I shouldn't be such an optimist– although I don't think I can call this optimistic thinking– but we have to think of all kinds of possibilities.. is what I'm saying."

For the longest moment Bokuto didn't say anything but got to his feet. It made Michimiya even more anxious, was he mad at her for what she said? He walked up to Miss Misaki Hana, Captain Washijo's Assistant, and said  
"I'll pull up all the files we have on him and see if I can find some kind of pattern in his lunacy. Twisted as he is, I can't let him get ahead of me again." Michimiya fell silent at that and Bokuto added, " Afterall, we have to think of all kinds of possibilities, don't we?" 

Bokuto smiled reassuringly towards Michimiya as he added that to which Akaashi said,  
"How pathetic of a senpai that he needs his kohai to give them advice and reassure them. Don't act cool, Bokuto-san and get back to work." 

"Aakghaaashi!" Bokuto whined as the rest of their fellow detectives snickered among themselves, "For once try to take my side!" 

"I don't want to." Akaashi turned back to his computer screen and that was the indication to Michimiya that the conversation had ended there. She turned back to her work and began typing away. 

  
  


༻ ✾ ༺ 

  
  
  


_The same night. 12:50am._

"Should I have called him a little earlier?" Tendou mused as he placed his red painted hands against the glass walls of the grand suite he was in, looking over the beautifully sprawled night time cityscape beneath him. His hair was gelled so they stood up and away from his face. This hairstyle made his already wide and bloodshot eyes look even wilder. That is, if his blood soaked attire had anything else to do with accentuating that look. 

"My my, you make such a mess, Sato-kun" a voice spoke making Tendou shrug nonchalantly.

"You'll clean up after me won't you, senpai?" Tendou grinned and wheeled around happily. It was a big suite lit with warm yellow lights and a gold monochrome interior. Tendou stepped over the bodies that laid on the floor in a pool of stark red, wearing the most expensive silk he'd ever seen. He bent down to pick up a feather coat that would have been pink but was now a pretty shade of crimson. He wrapped himself in it and walked towards the hot tub still bubbling quietly.

"Sato-kun, please be serious," I'm trying to have a conversation here. The man wearing a silver suit and long black overcoat pressed his gloved hands to the bridge of his nose, "Ennoshita-san will be landing in the city in two days. These two recruits were sent ahead of time. They are to report back to Ennoshita-san all the information they gain while their two day stay here–" 

Tendou narrowed his eyes and twisted his lips in a coy smile as he eyed the two newbies: a short ginger haired youngster with a lip ring and a tall dark haired guy with tattoos over his neck. He hummed and climbed into the tub, clothes,coats, blood and all.  
"I don't wanna babysit, Semi Semi Senpai!! You handle them. I have a funny little owl to play with. Oh and, have Chikara-senpai buy this building. I love it!" 

He turned his gaze back to the newbies and addressed them next,  
"This place needs the colour red don't you boys think so?"

Just as the dark haired guy opened his mouth to speak the door opened and in walked a slender man with silver hair, wearing fluffy mint coloured house slippers and a set of Kumamon pyjamas. He tossed the guns he had in his hands onto the floor next to the recruits making them jump,  
"I do. And so I painted the entire building with it. You need better guards, Tendou-san" 

"Ah! My sweet little bird!" Tendou exclaimed and hurriedly got out of the tub, his arms spread eagle as he made his way to the silver haired man, "Semi Semi Senpai, look how big our Kousei has grown! I'm so proud I'm tearing up!!"

"Will you quit calling me Semi Semi?" Semi groaned and got out of the way so Tendou could approach the newcomer.

"It's actually Koushi now, Tendou san. Sugawara Koushi," Koushi spoke, slightly panting, and whipped out a penknife, sticking it extremely close to Tendou's neck who raised his arms in surrender, "Not a step further." 

"Okay, okay," Tendou grinned fondly at the man in front of him, "I'm so glad you came to see me! How did you find me? You could totally give my Fukuro-chan some pointers." 

"Cut the crap," Koushi groaned tiredly and pressed the tip of the blade deep enough to cause Tendou to bleed, "I'm not here for a chat. Just here to tell you. Don't you dare mess with Dai-chan. If I see any of you around as close as 100 meters, I'll gut every single one of you. That's all. Now I have a project to work on so... Have a good night." 

Koushi took a step back before pocketing the knife as he made his way back out, sparing one last glance at the new recruits. Tendou arched an eyebrow as he noticed both of them tense up under Koushi's gaze but brushed his questions away.

"Sato-kun! Don't tell me you already engaged with the Young Lord?" Semi glared at his ward who shook his head in exasperation, "Ennoshita-san clearly said–" 

"Ah. Ah." Tendou spoke over Semi's words, "Does anybody understand the concept of fun? Tsk. How boring. And now my mood's all ruined. Guess I'll head down to the 45th tomorrow."

  
  
  


╰┄┄┈┈┈┄┄ ༻ ✾ ༺ ┄┄┈┈┈┄┄╯

  
  
  



	4. Polaroid: Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  **  
>  _TRIGGER WARNING_  
> **  
>   
>    
> Mentions of violence and rape in this chapter. Reader's discretion is advised.  
>   
> 

  
  
  


╭┄┄┄┄┈┈┄ ༻✾༺ ┄┄┄┈┈┈┄╮

  
  
  


A routine fell over the Karasu Dorms and routine had the capability to lull one's senses, at least that is what Daichi had learned. Their days were surprisingly normal with the two men waking up to go for regular jogs and sparring sessions before Daichi could head off to work. Koushi and Asahi had been on a couple of dates and Daichi was happy for them. With what Koushi had been through for Daichi's sake, he needed this.

Things weren't so different at work. Kenma would constantly nag Lev to the best of his capacity but then fall silent ignoring everything happening around him. Daichi correlated it to a defence mechanism. And Kuroo was.. as he always was, an oddity out of Daichi's understanding. A pleasant oddity these days, he'd add. He was for the most part, a mystery.

Daichi would spare a few glances towards his boss over the pile of books that sat next to him. Kuroo's eyes were trained on a bundle of papers in his hand, his face propped on the other. He was pleasant to look at, Daichi allowed himself that thought. A few times when Kuroo's eyes would notice Daichi's stares, Daichi tore his gaze away and back to his work. Silence would eventually fall between them as would this little game of stealing glances. At least until Kenma slammed his book onto his desk and got up to crack a window open, grumbling as he did,  
"My goodness! Get a room, you two. I can't work with all the weird tension filling up this room." 

Daichi's face burned as he buried it into his papers, cursing himself for acting like this. Was it because of the strangely coincidental encounter at the park the other day? At least he wasn't the only one to blame with all the talk about date suddenly added into their weird relationship. If anything it was Kuroo's fault for instigating, well, anything. Or maybe it was seeing his best friend all cuddled up with his co-worker on their couch was having a strange effect on Daichi. Like some animal species being affected by the mating seasons. 

Daichi found himself groaning and cringing at the thought which caught Lev and Kenma's attention but he waved them away. As the phone by Kuroo's desk rang, Daichi glanced at his bosshoping to eavesdrop into the conversation as a means of procrastinating his review work. When that didn't work he sighed and focused on his papers. He still had to solve the problem of staying at someone else's place tonight while Asahi and Koushi were on a date night in their apartment. He could share with Koutarou but the detective had been in a surly mood lately which kept Daichi from approaching the guy. 

"Sawamura Daichi," Kuroo's voice called and Daichi immediately snapped out of his thoughts, his words caught in his throat. It was strange hearing his full name on Kuroo's tongue. 

"Ye-yes." Daichi cleared his throat and turned to the man who had his bangs in a mess as a pair of glasses perched on his nose. He looked ho– pleasant. Shaking his head, Daichi asked, "what is it?" 

"I need you to come with me. Nishinoya's really behind and he might not make it to the printers for tomorrow." Kuroo got to his feet and gathered his coat from his arm chair.

"How far behind is he?" Daichi frowned, doing the same and moving out of the room, only to double back to his desk to grab a manila folder from his desk, "Didn't we already send Fukunaga last week?" 

"He's sick, seems like he also got Nishinoya sick which is why we need to rush over to his studio and help them finish up." Kuroo sighed heavily, "Kenma you're in charge. Get Yachi from Design to help if you're short-handed. Lev, take over for Daichi today." 

"We'll be fine. Get out." Kenma mumbled as the pair of them moved out. Daichi's little glances towards his boss only told him how tense he looked. Kuroo's amber eyes were narrowed as they always were when he was thinking. His teeth had captured his bottom lip, as it always did when he was nervous. One of his hands was resting gently on Daichi's lower back to guide him out as they hailed a cab. 

"And the printers? Can we get an extension?" Daichi asked, unsure what to talk about to dissipate the tension between them. 

"No.. Nishinoya's already had an extension from them for the last volume." Kuroo kept his eyes trained on to the street, egging the driver to speed up whenever possible. "And.."

"And they won't give him anymore extensions. I know how they are. But," Daichi added, tugging his bossback in his seat and keeping a firm hand on his chest, "we've got this. I helped Nishinoya with all of his final year thesis and edited his first volume in the same weekend. I've got this. Trust me?" 

At this Kuroo shifted his gaze to Daichi's, with an uncertainty but as he continued to gaze, Daichi didn't waver. It wasn't their first time in a situation like this and he was confident. Daichi offered a small smile which Kuroo reciprocated. The tiny moment of relief that Daichi felt was taken away from him as he felt Kuroo's hand on his own, which was resting over his Boss' chest. A flush spread over his face and reached his ears, and all he could do was lower his gaze and tug on his hand that was now trapped. 

"Thank you." Kuroo whispered and gave his hand a little squeeze before releasing him. The softness of his words surprised Daichi but when he looked back up Kuroo was looking away, fixing his bangs. If Daichi was any smarter he would have thought of it as Kuroo hiding his face but he couldn't give it much thought. A whole 20 minutes of car drive later they had reached their destination. 

Not many words were exchanged as they stormed into the studio where Nishinoya, his three assistants sat. Noya had a cooling patch stuck on his forehead and he was wrapped in mufflers. Daichi immediately relieved one of the assistants and had her rest in the lounge area while Kuroo sat in what was probably Fukunaga's seat until yesterday. They began their work in silence. Nishinoya would draw and ink in the final draft, the assistant would fill in the backgrounds, Daichi would do the screen tones and Kuroo would cut and paste the texts in the chat bubbles. It was a quiet and efficient production line and they were able to spend the rest of the day finishing up a majority of the pages. 

It was around 11pm when both the assistants were out like a light and Nishinoya had begun struggling with his sketches. He was too sick as it is, to keep drawing at this speed but he ploughed on. 

"Dai-san.. I want your help." Nishinoya said weakly, pointing the two of them, "I need you to stand by the door and have Kuroo-san block the door with a hand. You're going to stand behind Dai-san" 

At this odd request Daichi found himself frozen still on his seat while Kuroo carefully got to his feet and took position by the door. With no one else in the room, this position would give Nishinoya a clear view of both of their expressions. 

"Sa'amura, let's not waste any more time.." Kuroo's voice was curt, an indication to Daichi that he wasn't pleased by the way this day was turning out. And maybe he was disappointed to be in such a position with Daichi, as Daichi thought. The thought made him feel a small heavy pit in his stomach. Ever since he'd called Daichi by his full name, Daichi was worried if what Kuroo was frustrated with today wasn't this issue with the manga but Daichi himself. 

Biting his bottom lip he walked to stand in position as Nishinoya directed them. It was making him nervous by the minute. All he could hear was Nishinoya's pencil scratching on paper and Kuroo's breathing. It's warmth fanned against the back of his neck and made breathing for him difficult. Nishinoya's voice broke him out of this tense moment

"Kuroo-san, can you take off the cardigan? I can't get the folds of the shirt right. And Dai-san, I need you to widen your eyes as though in surprise." Nishinoya spoke. And Daichi nodded. As much as he wanted to scold Nishinoya for keeping his work until the last moment he knew how inspiration and artistic urges worked from his time with Terushima. He couldn't blame Nishinoya. When he felt Kuroo resume his position behind him, Daichi's breath hitched. For a second he thought he had felt Kuroo's lips brush against his nape 

"Yes! Please hold this pose and this expression!. This is it. Kuroo-san you really do look like an evil character for a manga." Nishinoya's usually loud and energetic chuckle was muffled and riddled with coughing as he drew, "Okay, that's it. I'm good. I'll finish up the final chapter. And do the backgrounds. You can rest with the girls for a few hours. And then I'll pass out and leave the rest to you." 

It took both Daichi and Kuroo some time to go back to their seats across and away from each other as though in a daze. Daichi fiddled with the screentones and cleared the desk they were working at to keep his eyes away from his boss. The air had become a lot heavier than before and all exhaustion he was feeling was now replaced by a rush of emotions or adrenaline he hadn't felt all day. As he decided to make his way out he announced it only to find his hand at the doorknob be grabbed by another. A soft shaky exhale escaped him as he felt Kuroo press against him, almost leaning all his weight into him.

"What are you doing, Kuroo-san?" Daichi whispered

"I'm tired Sa'amura, help me to the couch or I'll fall asleep on you." Kuroo whined as he normally would, unaffected by this proximity. Another realisation that made Daichi feel the same pit in his stomach. Sighing, he shrugged his boss off and walked out the door. 

"Kuroo-san, you should really start acting your age," Daichi tilted his face back only to blow a raspberry at him. Chuckling at both his words and action, Kuroo closed the door behind him and joined Nishinoya's assistants at the small dinner table in the lounge. They had ordered food for everyone and Daichi immediately dug in. 

Shirofuku and Suzumeda, the assistants, were busy taking turns with a Polaroid camera –Daichi was sure– was Nishinoya's. And halfway through his dinner, Kuroo had joined them in taking selfies with it. Shaking his head, Daichi focussed on his food, the sounds of the shutters and the flashes of light too familiar and nostalgic for his choice. 

  
  


༺═─────────═༻

  
  


His eyes, as a response to stimuli from the repeated flashes of light, would close and water blurring his vision. He could feel the cool dirt rubbing against his warm skin, wet from blood and dirt. Only a few feet away Kou-chan's little body lay flat on his stomach. His clothes stained red and he wasn't even responding anymore, to each kick he received in his side. Daiki inched closer, scraping his nails on the ground to help him move by that only earned him a kick to the head. A ringing sound assaulted his ears and he clutched his head to keep it from splitting apart. Up was down. In was out. He couldn't make sense of his bearings anymore. Or so what the people around him were speaking. He heard his mother's voice as though coming from a distance. She sounded desperate as she pleaded to the men.

  
  


༺═─────────═༻

  
  


"Sa'amura! Sa. Wa. Mu. Ra." Kuroo's voice was distant but when he felt his warm breath over his ear, "Daichi?" Daichi gave an immediate start nearly knocking his chair off as he stood. The action surprised the girls and Kuroo who had the camera in his hand. He must've wanted to take a picture with Daichi but this odd reaction from him caught him off-guard. 

For a moment Daichi saw an expression flash over Kuroo's face, the same expression he wore the day he found Daichi on the cafe floor, trembling. An expression of concern. Something about it that had once felt warm to him, now felt annoying. Daichi's brows furrowed as he put the chair back in its place and pushed his dinner away, making his way to the vending machine with a mumbled apology. 

This wasn't how he wanted to remember that day. Hell, he shouldn't be remembering this day. With every step he took, Daichi could feel his heart thundering in his chest and his fingers turned ice. He hovered around the vending machine but it wasn't a drink that he needed anymore. He needed air. He couldn't breathe. 

His legs carried him out of the studio and to the busy footpath. For it being this late the city was still awake and alive. The sounds, he hoped would help drown out the voices from his past, were muted and dull against his senses. Left, right, across the street. Daichi didn't know which way to turn, but he didn't have to as a large hand wheeled him around. 

"Kuroo… I can't go in right now.." Daichi began but froze when he saw the man standing in front of him. His jaw slack as he gaped at him. The man had black hair slicked back and wore sunglasses to cover his eyes. He was dressed in the finest of suits Daichi had ever seen, hands in brown leather gloves that barely reached his wrist, pocketed, now that Daichi was facing him. 

"Who's Kuroo?" He asked, "Well it doesn't matter. How have you been Waka-sama*? Please.. don't be alarmed. Today I'm here only to apologise." 

Daichi's legs felt like noodles and his dinner refused to stay down. Stumbling to a wall he pressed his hand against it to stand steady, swatting at Ennoshita Chikara's gloved ones that had been raised for assistance. This wasn't the kind of meeting Daichi had hoped for. This wasn't what he was training with Koushi for. Why was he still weak in body, mind and heart to face these people from his past when they were nothing but ghosts. They couldn't hurt him anymore and yet they were able to just by appearing. This was humiliating. 

"Not tonight." Daichi hissed and straightened himself, his body shivering in anger and anxiety, "I can't deal with you tonight.." His voice was a whisper and as Ennoshita stepped closer to hear him better, Daichi stumbled back. 

"Stay right where you are!" Daichi's voice grew an octave higher with each sentence, "What are you doing here? What do you want from us? From me? After all this time.. what more could you possibly want from me!" 

"Waka-sama… Daiki-kun.." Ennoshita tried to placate him, to not get him any louder out in the open as they were 

"Don't call me by that name anymore. I'm Sawamura Daichi. I'm not your Young Lord and I'M NOT DAIKI!" Daichi snapped, leaning forward as his anger began overtaking his senses. 

Daichi's body was shuddering, his vision had tunnelled, focusing on the man in front of him. The man he once looked up to. The man who had helped groom the person Daichi once used to be. Ennoshita pulled his glasses and gloves off, stowing them in his pockets and raising his palms in surrender; as a sign that he came in peace but Daichi wasn't having it.

"Get out of my sight. I never want to see you or anyone from the family ever again." 

"No." Ennoshita responded firmly, and Daichi refused to believe the look of hurt the man had in his eyes, "I will not leave before I have said what I came here to say." 

"Fine. Speak and then begone." Daichi clenched his jaw, folding his arms over his chest to find comfort for his frozen hands in the warmth of the sweater he was wearing. 

"Like I said, I only came here to apologise." Ennoshita began, placing one hand on his hip while the other ran through his hair in frustration, "For Tendou." 

At the mention of the name Daichi felt his breath catch and his body tense up, something Ennoshita cleverly caught. 

"The members of the family are in the city for more than one reason and he was asked to steer clear of you but he went behind our backs–"

"Not the first time you can't keep your dogs on a tight leash" 

"Like you?" Ennoshita snorted, "Don't go testing my patience. You may be of important value to the Oyabun but to me you're still that infuriating snot nosed brat that stuck to my waist every chance he got." 

"I'm not him anymore." 

"So you say." Ennoshita fixed him with a stern glare as a warning to not speak out of turn anymore and a small part of Daichi wanted to obey. Maybe Ennoshita was right in implying that Daichi hadn't grown from the days he once used to revere the man.  
"I was planning on talking to him myself but Kou-ch–.. Sugawara Koushi already beat me to that. We have heard–" 

"He what?!" Daichi stepped closer, eyes wide, almost daring him to go on to explain what he meant. 

"Koushi spoke with Tendou in a very Ukai-gumi fashion. And we heard his message loud and clear–" Ennoshita was saying but Daichi's anger began overtaking the small part of him that had tried to keep him from reacting. 

"Loud and clear? I don't know and neither do I care of what you and the family are planning but I swear to God if even one hair on Koushi's head is hurt…" 

"Then what?" Ennoshita spat, "Then what? You don't think these things through Daichi. Always rushing in. Always letting your anger get the best of you never knowing when you're beat until you're knocked out on the floor and Koushi or I had to clean up after you." 

"YOU DON'T GET TO ACT LIKE YOU KNOW ME. I was a child! Koushi was a child! You've done enough. The family has done enough. Why can't you leave us in peace." 

"There you go again." Ennoshita sounded exasperated, "If you could just listen to me for one moment. I came here to tell you apologise on behalf of Tendou. And let you know he would be troubling you anymore." 

"Because _you will be." Daichi scoffed, "Apology you say? Apology? Let me guess.. Koushi told you guys to stay away from the two of us and you couldn't even do that. Stalked me all the way here just to give me some lame ass apology. Who's it for? Yourself? To make yourself feel better?"_

"Enough. I'm not having a conversation with you like this anymore. You're still acting like a child Daichi." Ennoshita began to turn in order to take his leave

"You're some specimen of adulthood yourself, Ennoshita-san." Daichi grabbed the man by his shoulder to stop him, "Running away from a small conversation like this. No wonder you ran away back then too. And you tell me I've not changed." 

"Stop.." 

"Me? Not changed? After all you and the family put us through?" Daichi pushed Ennoshita back roughly with each sentence, "I haven't changed? After what you had your men do to two eleven year old boys in front of the entire village. To me and Koushi."

"Stop it.." Ennoshita's face was scrunched in an expression Daichi didn't understand but it sure as hell was spurring him on.

"Or what?" Daichi challenged him, not caring that the people around him were staring now, "Or what. You'll run away again? Like you ran away when my best friend.. my brother nearly died in my arms because of you." 

"Stop it, right now Daichi!" 

Daichi had his fists in Ennoshita's expensive suit by the end of his rant. The broken almost pained expression Ennoshita wore made Daichi's lips tremble but he gritted his teeth before shoving the man away from him, hissing as he did, "I haven't changed he says. Well I have your conditioning to thank for. How convenient it must be for you to use two kids as tools for your goals and wash hands off of them the moment you've had your fun. You're just as sick as Satori Tendou. Just as vile and twisted–" 

THWACK

Ennoshita's fist collided with Daichi's jaw nearly knocking him out. Coughing and gasping he steadied himself and spat blood on the ground. The corner of his lip singed but that could wait. Ennoshita was stepping closer but instead of fists raised he had a concerned expression on him. Something that made Daichi's stomach turn.  
"Sa'amura?" A familiar voice rang theou all the gasping and whispers from their onlookers but Daichi merely raised a hand to stop his boss from interfering.

"Oh.. no no no. I'm so sorry Daichi, I didn't mean to.. you were just.. I didn't.." Ennoshita stumbled over his words, "Get it sanitized and oh.. the medicine–"

"No! You're not my father. You're not my senpai. You're no one to me. You don't get to order me around anymore,you don't get to act concerned for me anymore. And you certainly don't get to run away from the consequences of your actions anymore." Daichi growled, "Take your apology and shove it up your ass. You were here for validation and you won't receive it from me. I don't care what Koushi did or said to you or your men. Here's my message. Come near me or Koushi again, I'll show you just how much I've grown. Leave. Now."

With one last glance at Daichi's furious face, Ennoshita nodded and walked away. This led to the crowd slowly dissipating and Kuroo to walk up to Daichi with a worried frown plastered over his face. His hands immediately flew to cup Daichi's face and force him to look up. Still fuming, Daichi frowned back up at his boss, somehow annoyed at how tall he was. He shoved his hands away,  
"I'm fine. Let's go. We need to get the manga done." 

"No, you're not okay." Kuroo calmly declared and grabbed Daichi's hand firm enough to make sure he couldn't let go, "First I need to check if you are and then take you home. Shirofuku and Suzumeda said they'll finish up. They're at the last two chapters of the volume. And in the morning, Shirofuku will deliver it to the printers and I'll have Lev handle the rest." 

Kuroo had been awfully chatty in this moment than he was all day long. Daichi was glad that he was because it helped him calm down and ground himself to the present. All his grievances from his past had no place in the present, in this moment as he walked with Kuroo back to the lounge. 

"So just.. sit here and don't move. Senpai's orders." Kuroo mumbled the last part, probably unsure how it would sound to Daichi, given what he had said to the dark haired man in the street. But maybe it was because of it that it made Daichi give a dry chuckle. He could see Kuroo visibly relax at that and it made him feel a little guilty. He had made Kuroo worry. 

He watched Kuroo search for the first aid kit all around the room and rushed back to Daichi's side as soon as he found it. It was somewhat surprising yet endearing to watch his usually childish boss act so mature. Something Daichi wasn't. Kuroo's brows were knitted in concentration and concern and the expression made Daichi think of Koushi and the guilt worsened. 

Koushi would be disappointed in him for the way he let his emotions get to him to the point he had egged Ennoshita on. The sting from the disinfectant Kuroo was using made his eyes tear up and with the heavy guilt that was resting on the back of his throat, Daichi was unable to hold back the tears. 

"Almost done, baby bird," Kuroo cooed, "It'll only sting for a little longer but it'll heal soon. I promise."  
Daichi sniffled and nodded as Kuroo lightly dabbed an ointment on the cut and used the back of his fingers to lightly brush away the tears. The gentle gaze with which Kuroo was holding Daichi, was too painful to look at, in this moment. Just as Kuroo was about to get off the seat, Daichi pinched his cardigan to stop him. Without another word, Kuroo flopped back down and tilted his head to look at the brunette; a small smile accompanying his now inquisitive expression. 

"I can't go home tonight. Kou.. uh, Sugawara has a date home. Can.. can I stay here?" Daichi bit his tongue, the taste of blood in his mouth making him regret that action immediately. He would have asked to stay with his boss but that would have sounded extremely inappropriate. 

"Here? At the studio?" Kuroo asked, bewildered by this strange request, "No! That man could come by again. I don't know what was going on with the two of you but I'm not letting you stay here or anywhere alone. At least not tonight." 

Daichi arched an eyebrow in confusion, opening his mouth to respond but Kuroo got to his feet and grabbed their things from across the room, "You're coming with me. I can put you up for the night. I have a spare room and since it's some tournament weekend, Kenma's going to live at the office or the Internet Cafe." 

"But.."

"Not buts baby bird, Come on!" Kuroo grinned his usual grin and relief washed over Daichi. He had been worrying about the wrong things all day. Seeing no way out in the exhausted state he was in, Daichi took his backpack from Kuroo and nodded following Kuroo out the door and into the night once again. 

  
  


༺═─────────═༻

  
  


"Dai-chan! Dai-chan, look at me!" Kousei's voice caught Daiki's attention and with a little hum the dark haired boy looked up, confused noticing what looked like a camera. Daiki had never seen one and when Kousei made it make a clicking sound, he immediately got off his perch and rushed to Kousei's side. 

"What did you do? Did you break it? What was that sound?" the eleven year old asked wide eyed. At his naive questioning the butcher's son laughed from behind the counter. 

"He just took a picture of you, silly." The Shimada boy shook his head a little before going back to the customers.

"You're mean Makoto-nii! How was I supposed to know that?" Daiki whined and pouted but Kousei cooed and brandished a small square paper with Daiki's face on it. Seeing the image out so soon Daiki gasped and took the picture in his hands.

"Kou-chan! It's me! Look! How did you do that so soon?" Daiki asked, clearly impressed and probably thinking Kousei was a magician who could manipulate cameras.

"It's a Polaroid camera," Kousei explained calmly exchanging Daiki's picture for the camera so his friend could inspect the gadget, "It's my uncle's. These types of camera print the picture immediately. Here–"

Kousei got to his feet, setting the picture of Daiki on the stool he was sitting at, and taking the camera from him. He wrapped an arm around the boy and raised the other up high before pressing onto the shutter to take the picture. Daichi watched in awe as it printed it out, pouting when he had to wait to see it. 

"I have to give it to him back soon but let's have some fun with it while we have it!" Kousei said and placed both the pictures in one of Daiki's notebooks. 

"Yes! Let's go to the beach and oh! How about the hill next?" Daiki excitedly piped gathering all their things and putting them in Kousei's school bag before shouldering it himself.

"Sounds great!" Kousei nodded and shuffled to put his shoes on waving a hand in acknowledgement after Makoto Shimada called after them,  
"Come back before sunset and I'll make you guys some ochazuke." 

"Thanks Makoto-nii! You're the best!" Daiki laughed happily as the kids got onto their bicycles and took off towards the beach. 

Kousei had what he called refills. He couldn't remember what the exact term was but he assured Daiki– to Daiki's delight– that they had enough film to take as many pictures as they wanted. After a few hours at the beach the boys went around town taking pictures of shops and shopkeepers they knew through the various odd jobs Daiki and his mother did around town. Their next destination was the Fujioka family home that was just behind the Hospice up the hill. And what better way to make up there than by foot and through the forest. 

"Kou-chaaaaaaan!" Daiki whined as he swung from a low branch while Kousei took a picture of him, "It's my turn now! Let's take one of you by the river!" 

"Why? Let's go to see the bamboo instead! We'd get good pictures over there!" Kousei broke into a run to get away from Daiki's grabby hands. They laughed out loud as they ran, turning it into a game of tag until they reached the riverbank. 

"Oi, You tricked me into taking the right lane!!" 

"Bleh" Daiki blew a raspberry and took the camera from Kousei fiddling with it as he had taught, "You're just a sore loser. Just go sit over there." 

Daiki turned his back to him and crouched down to change the film of the camera as meticulously as he could. Keeping all the tips and tricks Makoto-nii had told them. He could hear Kousei rustling with the leaves in the back and it made him chuckle,  
"What? You trying to set up for your big shoot, botchan*?" 

Daichi hummed to himself as he finished replacing the film and got to his feet, readying the camera. He looked up and around, and frowned. Kousei was nowhere to be seen. 

"Kou? Kou-chan? Where are you?" Daiki called out, whipping his face and narrowing his eyes to focus better on the trees and all the shadows of the forest. They had already decided never to play hide-and-seek in the forest for it was very dangerous and difficult to play. Why would Kousei decide to break that rule now? 

"Come on! Are you that annoyed with me that you don't want your picture taken? Fine, you win. You can have the camera back. So please.." Daiki's smile wavered. The other reason they had this rule was because Daiki wasn't good with hide-and-seek. It would constantly remind him of the day his father was taken away from him. A panic began settling in his veins. With his heart beginning to race and eyes stinging with tears. 

"Kou-chan.. Kou-chan, I'm sorry.. if you're mad at me. I'm sorry. Please don't run away like this.. come out already." Daiki's sobs were making him unable to speak loud. He stumbled around the area, rubbing at his eyes and trying to take deep breaths in to calm himself, "Kousei.. Kou-chan?" 

"Your Kou-chan's safe, little boy." Daiki jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. It was a teenager, younger than Makoto-nii but older than Daiki was. He had messy cherry red hair and wide eyes that made Daiki sob once again, as quietly as he could. His fingers pressed into the camera, holding it tightly so he could use it as a weapon if needed.

"Who are you? Where is Kou-chan? What did you do to him? Where is he? Give him back!!" Daiki bulldozed in, without even waiting for a response to his barrage of questions, and kicked the older boy's shin; making him growl and reciprocate the action. Daiki lost his balance and the wind in his lungs as he fell on his back, coughing. 

"Too many questions. But don't worry, I'll be taking you to him very soon" the boy let out a mirthless laugh reaching to grab Daiki by this hoodie and dragged him across the forest floor. Coughing and still reeling back from the kick, Daiki clawed at his throat as his own clothes were now causing him the difficulty in breathing, "Don't do anything stupid and I won't have to kill you. My boss wants to meet the Kurogane bitch and the brats." 

"Oka-san?" Daiki choked and reached up to claw at the teenager's hand but before he could even gain some form of balance, Daiki was thrust harshly into the ground; his head banging against the rocky forest floor. A loud ringing assaulted his senses as he desperately tried to crawl on his front to heave himself up but his body fell limp and vision faded to black. 

Daiki woke up with the worst headache he'd had, ever. He could feel the cold gravel against his skin and the smokey scents of chimney fires told him he was somewhere in the slums where he lived. Groaning at the intense pain he allowed his eyes to crack open just a smidge but closed them immediately. He could hear sounds not so unfamiliar coming from somewhere ahead of him and once again he tried to open his eyes trying to gague where he was. The findings however, were unexpected answers and even more confusing questions. 

The sky was darker than he had remembered. In the distance he could make out the bright red mop of hair leaning against the wall of Daiki's house, grinning to himself as if in a daze. A few men, some of Makoto-nii's age, some older stood around him. In their front yard, just a few feet away from Daiki, stood a very young man dressed in a crisp silver suit with brown leather gloves that barely reached his wrists. He wore sunglasses and his hair were slicked back. He couldn't have been any older than the red head but his aura was far more authoritative and powerful than anyone Daiki had ever seen. 

Kou-chan. Where was Kou-chan? Daiki moaned as he felt sore in places he didn't remember getting hit. He gasped and let out a loud scream when he did find the boy. Before he could make a lunge for Kousei he was grabbed by a pair of larger and firmer arms than his own. He looked up to find his mother looking at him with a pleading look on her face. He tore his gaze away from her and struggled in her grip, trying his best to reach him. He had no idea what was happening and it was killing him but it did not matter. His body ached and screamed at him to stop the struggle, but it did not matter. His mother would not do anything but to try and stop him; begging him to stop the struggle, but it did not matter. What mattered was his best friend, his brother, Kousei.

Kousei was battered and beaten to the point Daiki couldn't even tell if the boy was alive. There was blood and grim everywhere from his clothes to the camera bag to even the gravel as though he was beaten here in front of Daiki and Daiki couldn't even help him because he was unconscious. His grey hair had turned red with the blood that had soaked through. 

"Kou-chan!! Kou-chan!!" Daiki screamed and cried, "I'm sorry I wasn't there! I'm here now! I'll protect you, I promise! Wake up! Please wake up! Let me go!!" Daiki scratched at his mother's arms to get out of them paying no heed to her pleas to behave. 

"Forget about him! Can't you see we have guests! I need you to behave, my Daiki!" She hissed, at the ends of her wit.

"Kurogane-san, I wasn't finished talking." said the person in the suit, "By willingly passing the information from our, Ukai-gumi's, courier to the Seijoh-Kai's broker you have violated our trust as well as our laws. You have committed a grave sin. Betrayal. As I promised, I shall hear your explanation as well as your conditions– should you have any– as we end our… partnership?"

Daichi felt his mother's grip loosen momentarily and he took this chance to escape her and gingerly cradle Kousei in his arms. For a brief second relief washed over him as he felt Kousei's heart beat and the weak breathing that told him although alive, Kousei might not make the night. His mother glared at the boy who glared right back. Ukai-gumi? Seijoh-Kai? The boy, young as he was, was aware of such names. Growing up on an island like this, a place that was connected yet isolated from the mainland of Japan; things had never been straightforward and normal. The yakuza had been in the Japanese culture for a long long time. It wasn't a surprise to find it's connections all the way out here in a small Okinawan city. Although not a surprise, it was a pretty scandalous thing in itself. Being affiliated with crime organizations was as thrilling as it seemed across the media. 

"This is what you were busy with..? This is what you've been doing?" Daiki mumbled sobbing and shaking as he tried to keep Kousei steady. His mother crawled up to him shushing him as she did and he crawled back, pushing the gravel at his feet away, "Stay back! You took my father away from me! You're not taking Kou-chan too! I won't let you!"

"Oh!" The man in the suit said, "what have we here? An audience is gathering, Kurogane-san. Let's make this quick. We can perform the yubitsume out here or if you'd prefer we can go inside. Ideally you'd be asked to visit the estate but well… with your track record of passing vital information, selling goods you stole from our couriers, and stealing packets of our…" the man glanced at a sobbing Daiki before continuing, "special compound.. Oyabun said he couldn't bear to see your face. So I'm bere on his behalf." 

For a long time Kurogane glared at the boys before getting to her feet and rounded on the man, "I'm not giving up my fingers for something so trivial. The Seijoh-Kai, they've offered me a job as their courier and I've accepted. That's all I have to say to you, Ennoshita-kun." Her face which was full of anger moments ago now softened as she took in a deep breath before responding, " This is just a job transfer and nothing more. I'd appreciate you to stop harassing me over old traditions that mean nothing these days."

"To you, perhaps. But to the Oyabun, it's as sacred as the Holy texts." Ennoshita glanced at Daiki and Kousei once again. Daiki was using the drinking water– from Kousei's bottle he'd carry to school– and his own shirt to gently clean up the unconscious boy. The sight made him laugh, "It's so.. pitiful. You're so pitiful Kurogane-san. You didn't even budge from your position when we beat that child to an inch of death. We may have picked up the wrong child but as a mother I hoped you have some compassion. How about this?" 

Ennoshita glanced over at the red head who merely shrugged and let one of the older henchmen go ahead of him instead. The men stomped up to Daiki and grabbed him by the arms lifting him up off the ground despite his screaming and yelling and the wild kicking.

"We'll let your own child taste death in front of.. all these people here in exchange for your fingers. Deal?" Ennoshita smiled at the woman. He seemed sure that the woman, no matter how desperate she was, wouldn't let that happen. What's one finger over a life. Over two young lives at that. 

"Oka-san! Oka-san! Please! Kou-chan will die if he isn't treated! Please! Do as they–"

"Deal." Daiki's mother said, resolutely. She turned to look at her son who'd now gone limp in the grips of two of the three men that caged him in. A look of pure hatered and disgust plastered over his face, "Deal. Do your worst with him if it makes up for my fingers. Like I said I'm not giving up on anything."

"Oka–"

"It's your fault," He heard her mutter under her breath, "why were you born..? If only I'd had the courage to kill you like I killed that useless old man, I'd be free. I'd have the money I worked hard for. It's all your fault my Daiki and as I've taught you, one must atone for their sins. Yours was to be alive and mine… well mine will be washed away by your suffering. Absolve us both, my Daiki." 

A loud maniacal laughed ripped from the red head boy as he walked up to them, leaning heavily into Ennoshita who himself was amused. Daiki was beyond the point of tears with the tempest of emotiona that bloomed inside of him. The laugh only intensifying his rage. He let out a loud scream and bit into the hands that were holding him until they let go. Once free he made a mad dash towards the red head, readying himself to punch but before he knew it, he was being flung into the air and came falling down onto thr gravel with a painful thud. 

"You're a wild one. Tendou-kun, have your boys tame him the usual way." Ennoshita smiled at the red head.

"The usual way? Are you sure?" Tendou asked

Ennoshita glanced over at the men and nodded, "Don't kill him just yet. I only need for him to break in every way a person can be broken. Do whatever you can." He chuckled and walked over to the well, sitting with poise onto the stone ledge as he watched in satisfaction what followed. 

Mrs. Kurogane stood facing away from her son, unable to block the horrible screams from him, she chose to look at the various horriied expressions of the on-lookers. The on-lookers who would eventually go back to their homes and pretend what was being done to the child wasn't real. It was impossible to go against the yakuza let alone that of the Ukai-gumi. 

Kousei had woken up around an hour ago and watched it happen helplessly as his broken body wouldn't move. He cried to ask Mrs. Kurogane to make them stop but the woman refused, retreating back into her home which only left him one other choice. Kousei crawled through the dirt and gravel to bite at the ankles of the man closest to him. Gaining a laugh from Tendou and repeated violence from the men themselves.

After hours of the torture when the men were exhausted of Daiki going in and out of consciousness, when Tendou was bored because he wasn't screaming anymore; the men began fiddling with the Polaroid camera instead. The silence that was settling was louder than Daiki's screams. His eyes, as a response to stimuli from the repeated flashes of light, would close and water blurring his vision; he was certain he had exhausted his tear ducts alas, he was wrong.

He could feel the cool dirt rubbing against his warm skin, wet from blood and dirt. Only a few feet away Kou-chan's little body lay flat on his stomach. His clothes stained red and he wasn't even responding anymore, to each kick he received in his side. Daiki inched closer, scraping his nails on the ground to help him move by that only earned him a kick to the head. A ringing sound assaulted his ears and he clutched his head to keep it from splitting apart. 

Up was down. In was out. He couldn't make sense of his bearings anymore. Or so what the people around him were speaking. He heard his mother's voice as though coming from a distance. She sounded desperate as she pleaded to the men,  
"You've had your payment, now please leave! I'm sure this was enough payment and I'm expecting not to be bothered by the family ever again." 

Daiki wanted to move, to storm up to her and demand an explanation for this inhumanity. But he couldn't. His body was shaking from pain, fear and the cold. His shirt was somewhere near Kousei while the rest of them lay out of his reach. If he would move now, he was sure that all of his insides would come spilling out just as the blood in which he was covered. The worst of the pains came from his hips and legs and for a brief moment he thought he'd probably never be able to walk again. If he couldn't how would he get Kousei to the doctor? 

"Kou.." Daiki tried to speak but his voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper. 

"Now now, kid." Ennoshita, the man in the suit walked up to him, "Don't move, don't talk. If you want to live that is. I'm surprised the both of you managed to stay alive after.. well.." he turned around to face Daiki's mom and nodded, "You have your deal. You have been granted immunity by and from the Ukai-gumi. In exchange for these two."

"Wait! No! That wasn't the deal." Mrs Kurogane stormed out to the yard, "You don't understand, Daiki is half my labour. How will I earn and work at all my other jobs if you take him away?"

"No, Kurogane-san," Ennoshita gently patted her hair, "You don't understand. I was sent to kill you today. It's my generosity that I was going to let you go with just a finger. You insisted on not letting that happens. You let your patrons' child be mistaken for yours and it's your responsibility if he died. You accepted the deal of letting your son be punished instead of you. This isn't an equal exchange. This isn't politics or anything of that sort. I'll give you a new deal. Die here and now. Or give me the boys. Resist and I'll shoot all three of you. As I had initially come to do." 

Throughout his monologue Tendou had ever so gently placed the cold metal of his gun against the woman's temple. She simply nodded and stepped back,  
"They are yours." 

"Yes. They are." Ennoshita stared at her for a moment longer, clearly unhappy with her disposition and attitude, before turning back to Daiki, "You'll have a lot to learn if you wish to survive, Daiki-kun. But don't worry, I'll take great care of you."

  
  


༺═─────────═༻

  
  


  
  
  


╰┄┄┈┈┈┄┄ ༻ ✾ ༺ ┄┄┈┈┈┄┄╯

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> Waka-sama = Waka-sama or simply Waka means Young Lord, usually a Prince or an heir 
> 
> Botchan= is another term for Young Lord or Young master but it's more of a term of endearment in this case. Usually the help would use this term to refer to a small child who's the young master of the house like Ciel Phantomhive or Killua Zoldyck. It's a masculine term so in HunterxHunter when the old lady butler calls Alluka with this term Killua later emphasizes how Alluka is a girl. (HxH said #transrights)  
>   
> 


	5. Night and Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Hello readers.  
> I'm extremely thankful that people are still reading and liking the story despite my awful upload schedule or lack thereof. 
> 
> I would like to ask you guys something. So far, how do you think the story is progressing? Does it feel all over the place? Does it feel like it's not going anywhere plot wise? Anything. Any complaints or suggestions at all? I'd love to hear about it.
> 
> I would also love to hear what you think I could do to make this story better for you and everyone reading it. Since I'm a newbie at writing stories of love to take suggestions to implement and write better stories. 
> 
> Comment your thoughts down below, I'd love to hear from you whenever possible!!!  
>   
> 

  
  
  


╭┄┄┄┄┈┈┄ ༻✾༺ ┄┄┄┈┈┈┄╮

  
  
  


Daichi woke up with a start gasping for air, his hand grabbing the nearest thing he could find and holding it close to his chest. In his case it happened to be Kuroo Tetsurou's hand. They were in a cab riding towards Kuroo's apartment and Daichi had fallen asleep. He immediately let Kuroo's hand go but his boss wasn't having it, he laced his fingers with Daichi's and held onto him; his gaze stern.  
"Deep breaths Daichi, you have me here and I'm not leaving your side."

Something about the way he said those words made Daichi jerk his head in what was supposed to be a nod. He squeezed Kuroo's hand, accepting the warmth despite the awkwardness he felt. With his free hand he pulled his phone out to look at the time and nearly gasped. It was quarter to one am. There was no way Koushi would pick his calls up if Daichi called him now. And so he decided to send Koushi a quick text instead.

 ** _To: Kou-chan_**  
**_Text:  
Finished work early. Not staying the night at the studio but at Kuroo's instead.  
Text me when you see this. Hope you had a fun date night. xx  
Sent: 01:19am_**

Just as he'd stowed his phone back into his pocket he felt Kuroo release his hand to pay the cab driver. They had already halted which meant they were at their destination. Kuroo's apartment. Even after the night he'd had, Daichi was able to spare a few brain cells to actually react to this turn of events. Swallowing back the awkwardness he let Kuroo lead him out and up the apartment complex. He could feel Kuroo fidget with the keys all of the elevator ride up and he found that quite adorable, strangely enough. 

His fidgeting continued until they had entered and settled in Kuroo's apartment. Daichi smiled inwardly, having never seen his annoying boss look this docile in months. He reached out towards him and patted his arm to get his attention,

"This is the part where you offer me a warm drink, a change of clothes and let me use your shower." 

"Oh! Yes!" Kuroo jumped as though shaken from his thoughts, his ears tinged pink, "I'll make you some coffee.. with honey and not sugar. I know you like it that way. You can use the bathroom in my room.. I'll lay out some clothes for you." 

Daichi nodded as he put his things away, letting Kuroo guide him in. The apartment was vast, for the lack of a better word, and Kuroo pointed out which doors led to which rooms as they passed. The biggest room, Daichi learned, was a home theatre that Kenma would usually monopolise, next to it was his room and at the very end was Kuroo's. 

The room itself was as big as Daichi's living area back at the dorms and surprisingly not like what Daichi had imagined it to be. It was a beautiful room with a monochrome aesthetic. Even all the books on Kuroo's book shelf were covered in shades of black and grey to match the aesthetics. As Daichi looked around the room he watched Kuroo fumble his way to his wardrobe and pull out a pair of his loosest sweats he could find. 

"What's with that face!" Kuroo whined as he noticed Daichi's expression, "Just get in! I'll go make your coffee!" The taller of the two shoved his clothes at the other and led him to the bathroom before taking his leave, leaving Daichi in a fit of quiet snickers. 

Now that he was alone and relaxing under the hot water raining down on him, Daichi was able to step back and think about the events of the night. Ennoshita was right, he always lets his anger get the best of him and bulldozes into a situation where he hasn't thought of the next step. He shouldn't have gone off on him like that. Just as he came to this realisation he felt a chill down his back. Standing under the shower like so in someone else's apartment he felt exposed. Not to mention the memories from the past that had come rushing at the sight of the man he wished he hadn't seen. 

Shoving all his thoughts and anxiousness deep in the recesses of his mind, Daichi hastily got out of the shower and put the clothes on after drying himself. Kuroo's sweatpants were just as tight as they were long and so he had to roll them up a few times. The white sweatshirt however was a perfect fit, although sleeveless making Daichi feel pretty conscious about something he hadn't felt conscious about: his arms. So when he got out of the room and headed out to find Kuroo and eventually did, he thought he might have understood what "look" it was that Koushi would often mention. 

Kuroo had changed into a simple black tee and red shorts and was sitting on a stool at the kitchen aisle with a mug of hot black coffee and a slice of cheesecake. Just as Daichi entered the room, one hand drying his hair with a small towel, he caught Kuroo's eyes but looked away. It was awkward as it is to be in his boss' apartment and wearing his clothes, but even more so when he looked as good as he did in those red shorts. Daichi swallowed hard and joined Kuroo, smiling at the cheesecake before arching an eyebrow at Kuroo. 

"That's all that I have in my kitchen to offer," The man shrugged with his usual crooked grin, "I hope the coffee is to your liking and I hope you don't mind my company." 

Chuckling Daichi held the mug up and took a sip, humming and relaxing even more at how the warmth rushed inside him,  
"Mmmh.. it's actually very good. And although I don't mind the company.." Daichi set the mug down and looked up at Kuroo, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips, "But I can't say much about the way my company is looking at me." 

"I can't help it!" Kuroo defended, raising his arms in surrender, "As cute as you looked in the sweater you wore today.. you.. look absolutely ravishing in my clothes." 

The comment caught Daichi off guard as he choked on the bite of the fluffy cheesecake. His face alarmingly hot at the comment unsure how to respond, but before he could, Kuroo leaned in and brushed the back of his fingers against the corner of Daichi's mouth.

"Now, now, be careful." He whispered leaning further in, making it difficult for Daichi to look anywhere but his amber eyes. Eyes that made Daichi shudder with the thought that if he got any closer, he'd be devoured. 

"I haven't done anything yet, "Kuroo mumbled, "that my sweet baby crow has already begun choking already." 

The words made Daichi's heart thump so hard against his ribcage he feared it would jump out. He was sure that his face was beet red by the way Kuroo was smirking so he immediately turned around to focus on his cheesecake and coffee. Taking a big sip to calm himself before responding,

"'Yet' you say as though you have any chance. Don't be delusional and go put on a movie so I don't have to listen to you yammer all night long." Daichi stuck his tongue out, glad his retort was helping him calm down. There was a moment's pause in which Kuroo's gaze was fixed on Daichi's mouth, once again making his heart skip a beat. But just as the moment arrived, it had already passed 

"I see you." Kuroo laughed quietly, also maybe somewhat in relief, and got off his perch walking towards the couch and their TV set, "And I accept the challenge. I'll make sure to let you know who the delusional one really is, my sweet, baby crow. For now– movie time it is. Get your ass here." 

Daichi arched an eyebrow in confusion for a moment but shook his head, shaking off the questions and rushing to the couch with his mug of coffee and half finished cake. Once the both of them had settled down and the opening credits to the movie began playing, Daichi noticed the photos on the coffee table. He picked them up and smiled fondly. They were the Polaroids from back at the studio. There were a few selfies of Kuroo and the girls, one with himself and few of him eating. Although the Daichi in the pictures wasn't aware he was being filmed like so. He paused at the selfie of him and Kuroo. 

"What's wrong? Are you upset that I took pictures of you without permission?" Kuroo asked, leaning into the couch, getting comfortable. 

"Mm mm," Daichi shook his head, denying it before pulling out his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants and opening the front camera. He chuckled watching the wide eyed look on Kuroo's face through the camera and he scooted closer, almost leaning into his boss, "Since you wanted a picture with me and I was too preoccupied I thought why not take one now. This is the moment where you lean in to get into the frame, bigfoot. And smile." 

Kuroo blinked and nodded before doing as he was told, resting his face next to Daichi as he took the picture. Just as Daichi was about to pull away and sort through the images to delete the ones not satisfactory enough, he felt Kuroo's arm wrap around his waist keeping him in place. 

It was the first time Daichi realised how big Kuroo was compared to him. Even with Daichi's broad shoulders and muscular physique. With Kuroo's height he felt trapped, even engulfed in this back hug. Kuroo's face was buried in Daichi's shoulder and as he tried to pull away Kuroo didn't let go, whispering softly as he held on,  
"Wait, Don't pull away.. Not yet.." 

Trying to desperately ignore the way his heart was pounding in his chest, Daichi snuggled closer and let Kuroo have his way for now. He wasn't sure why but even Daichi thought he should not be pulling away. Not now and not yet. 

  
  


༻ ✾ ༺ 

  
  
  


Tendou Satori's maniacal laugh echoed through the room and you'd think it would cut through tense moments the way it boomed but instead it made the silence of the dimly lit room feel heavier. The emptiness of the room wasn't of much help and neither was the presence of the other four men that stood in the room with him. For it being extremely early in the morning, with the curtains drawn in, it felt no different than the night time in this room. Semi Eita, Tendou's retainer stood with an arm across his chest, using it to rest his other arm; pinching the bridge of his nose as though he was suffering from a massive headache. In his case, the cause of this headache were the men in this room with him. 

The youngest pair: Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou stood perfectly still by the door, jaws clenched so as not to interrupt the conversation of their seniors. And the one with the most seniority in this group of people, Ennoshita Chikara was slumped in an armchair that faced the hearth. His face and form, hidden by the rest of them but Tendou knew better.

"He got you goo~d" Tendou walked up to the hearth and leaned to a side to look at Ennoshita breaking into another mad laugh at what he was seeing, "I was always sure that you cared for those gutter rats but to this extent, I had never known." 

"Sato-kun, you're walking a thin line here," Semi warned, "You should know better to not speak to your seniors like so." 

Just as he had finished speaking he heard loud thuds of Tendou's footsteps as he stormed up to the man, pointing a finger right in his face; a crazy grin adorning his constantly wild expression, fire crackling in the distance to accentuate his moves,  
"No~ no no no. Semi Semi! You're the one walking a thin line here. You assume that I work 'under' Chikara-senpai or that I'm a part of your little ヤクザ ごっこ (yakuza-gokko*). I~ don't work for or under any~body. You may be working for Chikara-senpai to keep me in line but you both forget you can't control me. I work for myself. But you probably already know that so..

"Let's get back to you, dear Senpai. Oh I so wish I was there to see the look on your faces. Tell me, and tell me honestly, did you really think your excuse to see him would work?" 

When there was no response from Ennoshita, Tendou merely grinned almost gleefully as he made his way back to the hearth and plopped down onto the rug, gazing up at the stoic expression Ennoshita had. 

"It's been what.. 16? 17 years since the day you had our men violate the kid and beat his best friend to the brink of death. Don't tell me you're seriously feeling guilty about that? You? The Ennoshita Chikara? Ah.. you're in deep shit now aren't you? Does old Ukai know?"

No response once again, this time Tendou's eyes widened,  
"Don't tell me! He sent you here –well you and this pathetic riff-raff– to get Daich to come home. Is that why you wanted me to look up his info?" 

"Yes." Ennoshita's response was tight, he took a swig from the glass he was holding before setting it onto the mantle and getting to his feet, "Yes. What do you want me to say? That night in that slum, what I did to the kids has been haunting me forever? Yes. It has. Every day and night since then I've had to see them, train them, live with them and I watched them grow. Watch them struggle, watched them break. Unlike you, Tendou.. I'm human.. I reached my limit of seeing them hurt." 

Ennoshita glanced at the red haired man on the floor. There was no smile or any semblance of glee over his face this time. Only stone cold eyes that bore into Ennoshita as he got up to his feet too, towering over his senpai. 

"And yes, Ukai Oyabun sent me here to establish a small unit in this city as well as to get Daichi to come home. Even if I have to drag his body back. Even if I have to cut off his legs so he doesn't run away." 

"Sounds like an interesting game, but" Tendou's eyes narrowed but his expression was blank as he made his way towards Kageyama and Hinata,  
"If you waver, " he spoke, "I'll make sure to finish what you're starting. Anything to bring back the old days and a little fun with our little brothers."

Hinata, the shorter one of the two newbies looked up and shuddered. The wild gleeful look was back on Tendou's face as he spoke,  
"You two are with me. We're going out."

"Uh, where to, may I enquire?" Semi sighed

"I miss my Fukuro-chan. Gonna pay him a visit. You stopped me the last time but not today. I'm too excited to stay locked indoors" and with that the red haired walked out, the two young men in tow. 

  
  


༻ ✾ ༺ 

  
  
  


Sunday mornings, or this one in particular, at the 45th precinct was a very quiet morning. The sunlight from the windows lit up the room, emanating a soft warmth on a crisp November morning as it was. Detectives Aone, Futakuchi, and the Miya twins were the only ones missing either having taken the day off or already working on their cases outside. Sergeant Ushijima was busy fixing the files in a more neat and ordered fashion. Ordering files where, you'd ask: everywhere. He began doing so with his desk then to his colleagues' desks so it was more manageable. He specifically steered clear of Bokuto's desk before moving to the cabinets that lined the walls of the precinct.

Captain Washijo had seemingly dozed off. He was the only one who stayed at the precinct for three days straight to write detailed paperwork for Bokuto, his elusive Tendou Satori, and the crimes this mysterious person had committed. Hana Misaki, his assistant had taken her day off as well so her desk sat in the dark. The two interns: Michimiya and Koganegawa, were typing away various files to upload all the details of various cases from the past that weren't on the server. That left Akashi and Bokuto to their own devices both of whom were in the back rooms conducting an interrogation. The person they were speaking to was a witness and just to be safe and not accidentally be insensitive, Bokuto let Akaashi speak with him instead. 

The man was tall, slender and dressed in all black, strands of red were poking out of his beanie and he had his face in his gloved hands, distraught. According to him the jewelry store he worked at didn't have many people the night of the robbery and with their manager off duty it was just him and other part timers along with a security guard. The robbers were a two person unit where one of them entered as a customer while the other snuck up on the security guard outside. 

"I heard the scuffle and sent one of the boys to check outside," He spoke, his words muffled through his hands, "but before they could, the other guy who I thought was our customer smashed through the display cases. It happened so quickly we didn't even get a chance to act. I ran to the manager's office to press the emergency button. It locks down the place but by the time the bars came down the men had already grabbed as much as they could and dashed away."

Akaashi hummed as he scribbled on a piece of paper, "How many people were thee except you and the guy who went to survey the scuffle outside? Tell me about them. Didn't the customers react or try to help?" 

"There was one other part timer who was in the back office searching for older models for a customer. There were two other customers in the shop at that time– women– they were too startled by the sounds outside and the man smashing cases inside to help. I really thought I could cage them in with us until the police arrived but they took off as soon as they had arrived. With the way the lock system works, we were locked in until.. well until one of your guys showed up at around 4am." 

"I see.. What can you tell me about the men? Their description?" 

"I can't. One was short, the other was tall." The man groaned, "Like I said before, they were covered head to toe in those comical robber outfits. Like this was some sort of a play. I just want to go home.. I've told you all I can." 

The man looked up with his wide eyes, and now that Akaashi was seeing his face for the first time this clearly, it made him blink, slightly startled by the vibrant red goatee. The man looked.. creepy for the lack of a better word. Knowing he shouldn't just judge someone by their appearance he still couldn't brush off the odd feeling his gut was hinting at. But he simply nodded and pointed towards the door. "We need you to sign some papers and then you're free to go. Find Michimiya Yui, she'll help you with it." 

"Michimiya Yui" the man repeated slowly and under his breath as he walked past Akaashi. He could catch a nasaly drawl that made him turn around to look at the man then towards the glass that separated him and his partner on the other side of the room, saying, "Did you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" Bokuto responded through the microphone 

"Must be my imagination but.." Akaashi never got to complete that thought as a loud boom sounded from somewhere outside the building but too close for safety. Akaashi's eyes went wide as he dashed out of the room, Bokuto following after him. He walked out to see Ushijima already making his way out to inspect what had happened.

The smoke rising from outside the windows and the screams of civilians outside grew louder as they made their way towards the exit, "Koganegawa, with us." Bokuto called, "Michimiya, open a line to the fire department. You! Buddy.. " Bokuto pressed a hand onto the tall guy's chest and shook his head, "it's not safe to go out. Stay in here until we get back." 

The man in question, merely tugged his beanie over his forehead a little more, eying Bokuto through his red bangs before nodding and flopping down next to Michimiya. "You got it, _Buddy_ ~." The man scowled but Bokuto didn't have time to give him a second thought as he made his way out to inspect the damage. 

The man in the beanie leaned into the chair and stretched his arms out. Michimiya opened her mouth to say something along the lines of he shouldn't be sitting there but in the waiting room instead. She decided not to and rushed to the nearest telephone to dial for help. She was sure someone else must have already informed the Emergency Numbers but she thought she ought to do her part.

The office felt a lot bigger and roomier now that there were only two people in the room with Captain Washijo in his personal cabin. And now with the junior detective busy by the phone the man in the beanie got to his feet and made a show of looking around, with his hands clasped behind his back. Once or twice Michimiya would glare at him as a gesture to not touch anything and he merely shrugged. She noticed him tracing his gloved fingers across the desks and paused her conversation before calling back,  
"Would you please take a seat and refrain from touching anything, sir!"

"'Sir'? How polite~" the man smiled mirthlessly, his eyes narrowed and cold; the sight sent chills down her back, "Could you point me towards the restroom, Officer?" 

"It's back where you came from. Two doors down the interrogation room." Michimiya frowned at him, "Please don't dawdle so we can get your paperwork done soon and you'll be free to go." 

"Roger." He offered her a salute and walked towards the corridor she had directed him to. And once Michimiya was done with the call she headed inside to the Captain's cabin to inform him of the situation and found the older gentleman typing away without a care in the world. 

"Sir, if I may," Michimiya cleared her throat after her report, "Koganegawa and I will handle the rest, it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. I assure you we'll see to it that the documentation is done with utmost care." 

The Captain chuckled and pushed back, away from his desk and slowly got his feet, "At least you're telling me to retire for the day instead of retiring altogether so I should be grateful. Alright. I'll pack up for the day, inform Ushijima when he gets back."

"Yes, sir!" Michimiya smiled and helped him grab his coat before seeing him to the door of the cabin and just as he opened the door both of them were thrown off their feet by a massive blast. Michimiya hit her head against the back wall before the cabinet of files came crashing down on her, rendering her unconscious. A few feet away her Captain lay motionless, blood dripping from his forehead onto the floor having been smacked by the door he'd just opened but he hadn't been safe from the glass that shattered and blasted inwards into the cabin. Had he been a moment quicker with leaving the room he'd have suffered a lot more than an injury to the head. The room where the detectives were not moments ago was a mess of rubble, papers, wood and metal all trashed and strewn haphazardly. As the dust settled and fire alarms blared overhead, a figure walked out of the corridor from where the blast seemed to have originated. 

"Yee~sh!" he exclaimed tiptoeing around the rubble that had fallen on the street and looking up at the building that housed the 45th precinct. One of his hands held a flip phone which he held up to his ear, speaking into it:  
"It took a lot of time to detonate. I re~ally wanted my Fukuro-chan to see this..ah, well. I'm sure he'll like how I've redecorated the place." 

He reached for the goatee with his free hand and peeled it off as well as the silicon mask that had covered his lower face, tossing it on the side of the road. Not that anyone around him would pay attention to this as chunks of concrete and glass shards gently rained down from the building in the aftermath of the blast.  
"Huh? Yeah.. no, I sent the kids to test the explosives out on a different location. Hey, you're their babysitter, not me. I'm teaching them the job as they should be learning, with practical demonstration."

He shrugged off shards of glass from his coat before pulling it off as well, with much struggle. He then joined the crowd of screaming people who had rushed out of the building. He chuckled to himself and ripped his beanie as well, pushing his hair back to let his skin breathe, "Wish I would have stayed in to see the look on the pretty office's face. She looked like Dai-chan's type–" 

Stowing his coat and beanie inside a postbox across the street, he made his way out of the block, "'Dai-chan's got no type', pfft Se~mi. Everyone has a type. Is Chikara-senpai doing any better? If not let him know I have good news. I found a great place he can set up the family's… business and I've even got the money to cover the initial cost of buying the products."

"No no! It's not anything like that." Sighing deeply he knocked on the window of a silver Hyundai and got in the back seat, "I've struck a deal with Seijoh-kai's dealers to divert the flow towards Chikara-senpai. After a few months of being cut off from their supplies, the city will fall into Ukai-gumi's hands like a ripe plum. I didn't think Ukai-jiji would really pick fights with another clan on foreign soil while he still has the little heir prob– … Kageyama. Is something wrong?"

The dark haired man in the driver's seat hadn't turned on the ignition but had instead frozen in his seat, his knuckles white on the steering wheel and at the question by Tendou Satori, Kageyama shook his head in response, apologised and started the car, driving away. His eyes cold, focussed, and fixed on the road while the orange haired newbie glanced up at the one driving in utter confusion.

Tendou continued, raising his long legs and resting it on the backrest of the seat in front of him  
"Hm.. well, whatever it is. As long as I get to have some fun along the way, I don't mind helping Chikara-senpai out. I for one would love to see how this is going to end." 

  
  
  


╰┄┄┈┈┈┄┄ ༻ ✾ ༺ ┄┄┈┈┈┄┄╯

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> "Yakuza Gokko"  
> Here Satori Tendou uses this phrase to say "playing pretend yakuza"  
> It's similar to the Japanese name for the game of tag which is: Oni Gokko. Oni meaning Demon ie the one who chases. 
> 
> These chracaters are definitely very OOC because although this is a Haikyuu!! fanfic it's mainly an original story with the same characters. Their ages and age differences are extremely different from how we know how they are in the series. It's a very AU AU
> 
> If there's anything confusing or something I didn't explain please let me know in the comments. Thank you for reading through as always!!  
>   
> 


	6. Everyone's Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  This might be temporary, and I'm terribly sorry if it's confusing but I wanted to try using headers to separate parts of stories to depict which ones would be flashbacks or a different scene with a different character and such and I came up with this.
> 
> ╭┄┄┄┄┈┈┄ ༻ ✾ ༺┄┄┄┈┈┈┄╮
> 
> (Would indicate the start of the chapter– not that it's necessary but mostly for Aesthetics. Hey, I'm still learning and figuring ao3 out. This is also where the body of the current timeline would occur)
> 
> ༻✿༺
> 
> (The a above indicator is for change In scenes or character pov, like a little check in at the Police Station and such)
> 
> ༺═─────────═༻
> 
> (I'm thinking of placing the flashbacks sections in between these bars. )
> 
> ༺═─────────═༻
> 
> (And then the body of the current timeline continues then ends with the bottom header)
> 
> ╰┄┄┈┈┈┄┄ ༻ ✾ ༺┄┄┈┈┈┄┄╯
> 
> What do you think? Too much? Is it over kill? I wanna try to make things more.. systematic and so far it feels like it's.. not that. I'll probably edit the older chapters with this change if this system works well.  
>   
> 

  
  
  


╭┄┄┄┄┈┈┄ ༻ ✾ ༺ ┄┄┄┈┈┈┄╮

  


༺═─────────═༻

  
  


  
The day after a young and idealistic Ennoshita Chikara had failed to take out the mole in their ranks– a mere low class woman with no special skills or much value– Ukai Ikkei had sent his grandson, Ukai Keishin to take care of the matter. The matter in question had grown, festering like an infectious wound that grew further away from the source. Not only had Ennoshita allowed the mole to live and remain within the family grounds, but had two broken and useless rats brought in with her. Keishin wasn't happy and his grandfather even more so.

Keishin's initial plan was to rectify his ward's mistakes first and ask questions later. But by the time he walked to the dojo– where Ennoshita had had the three unwanted guests stationed– he was forced to change that decision. What he found there was just as surprising as the confirmation of alien life on Jupiter would be. 

To him, Ennoshita was talented, even prodigious, when it came to handling business deals, transactions and field work that came with being a part of a mafia. To him, Ennoshita was a promise for the future of their family. But to him, he was also a very flawed person to have held all this potential. Flawed in terms of his empathy. Something, a person like him with a job like his shouldn't have. Or rather, he should not be letting it cloud judgements as big as the ones Ennoshita was pulling. 

Keishin wondered how long until this side of him would break the hardened agent Ennoshita had become for the sake of this family. How long until the two sides of his would war and eat him from the inside out. Although he wondered about all of this, although he saw all of this, Keishin shoved it to the recesses of his mind. 

Ennoshita Chikara, Keishin found, was sparring with a silver haired young boy and mused how the two couldn't have been any more different than they already were. Just by one glance.

The silver haired boy was heavily bandaged up and the movements must've hurt but he'd trudge on. There was a wild rage about him, a face full of hatred and determination as he tried his best to kick, punch and even bite at Ennoshita. 

Ennoshita on the other hand was dodging every blow with extreme ease, and without even having to keep his eyes on his little opponent. His gaze– which was full of guilt, concern, and pain– was resting on a dark haired boy leaning against the wall on the other end of the room. He too, while heavily bandaged, had the same look of pure hate.

_Ah,_ Keishin thought, _the dark haired kid Satori Tendou spoke about. The child of the traitor informant. The one Ennoshita let his men go too far with for the sake of an already botched deal._

"I was promised immunity. I was promised that I'd get to sever ties with the family without any issues," said the desperate voice of the woman who was the cause of all this. Keishin smiled at her and grabbed her arm before barging into the dojo. His eyes went wide when the silver boy sprinted to the other kid stretching an arm out protectively. Keishin found that amusing. 

"You misunderstand. There's no easy way out of this or from the family." Keishin spoke in response to the woman but thought how applicable it was to everyone in this room. He tossed her onto the floor and faced Ennoshita. And he definitely didn't miss the dark haired boy trying to move past the silver haired one to get to his mother; but the other kid had a firm hold of him. 

"What's the meaning of this?" Ennoshita sighed in frustration.

"You tell me. Why does she still breathe?" Keishin shrugged and pulled out his glock. 

"Because I struck a deal in exchange for her life. I get to keep those two."

"Souvenirs? Rewards? Is that it?" Keishin knitted his brows, "Why? Getting softer already?"

"You know that's not true, Keishin-senpai–"

"Really? Then finish the job. Kill her and keep your toys. Then you're happy, Ji-chan's happy. Everyone's happy."

"Senpa–"Ennoshita began but his voice was interrupted by the dark haired kid bellowing as he rushed towards Keishin and swung a punch in his direction.

"Let my mother go! She's done enough as it is. Let her go." he was yelling as he threw some more of his punches but in vain. Keishin was able to easily block them with the palm of his hand. 

"You see this?" Keishin let out a dry laugh, addressing the woman, "your kid, whom you neglected and caused so much pain, is trying to fight for your freedom." He turned to the boy and grabbed his fist in his to stop him; not letting go even when he struggled.

"What do we have here?!" Came a voice from the corridor, a young man with red hair was leaning against the door, squinting to look at the occupants of the room. His eyebrows disappeared up in his bangs as he realised what was going on and waltzed right in before anyone could say another word.

"Tendou," Keishin snapped, annoyed that yet another young troublemaker had arrived, "What about the senator's escort? You were supposed to be overlooking it this afternoon." 

"Oh, Semi took over so I got to play around," With slow steps he closed in on Keishin and whipped the glock out of his hand, undoing the safety and holding the barrel pressed against the side of the woman's head. The result of this was incoherent shouting that followed. Ennoshita was trying to convince Tendou to give it up with raised voices while the two kids struggled to reach the red haired while being held back by Keishin. 

"Enough," Keishin muttered and the three fell silent, his firm grips on Kousei and Daiki was convincing enough. 

"That's more like it," Tendou cooed ignoring the woman's pleas, "ah! I have just had the most brilliant idea–"

Tendou reached out to tug Daiki free from Keishin's grip, who turned to Ennoshita now, shoving Kousei against him, "You do realise his patience wears thin, don't you Chikara? The turf war with the Seijoh-Kai threatens to break out anytime and anywhere. We need all the advantages we can get to drive them out of the Ryukyu islands. And here you were risking it all for two snot nosed brat who aren't of any use to us."

"Keishin senpai, I am well aware of the situation we are in. And I assure you I was going to cut off any loose ends.."

"Are you listening to yourself, Chikara? That woman is a loose end and now these brats. This isn't a daycare–"

**_BANG_ **

A gunshot echoed through the dojo making both the two eldest turn their attention to Tendou. The red head was holding onto Daiki's hands, clasping Keishin's gun in between. A wild look in his eyes as he stared at the body of the woman who now lay silent and motionless, bleeding onto the wooden floor; the front of her dress painted red. 

"Ah!" Keishin winced, grabbing his hand which the other boy, Kousei, had bit into to break free. He watched Kousei shove Tendou off of Daiki and slap the heavy weapon out of Daiki's shivering hands. 

"I didn't.. I didn't.. He squeezed the trigger– ...I didn't.." Daiki was mumbling with a small voice, on the verge of breaking as he looked to Kousei then at Ennoshita and Keishin before turning back to look at his mother. He was shaking his head as he fell to his knees repeating those words over and over again.

Keishin couldn't care less about the child but with the woman now dead, his work was done. There was the follow up his grandfather had asked for; the woman bleeding a few feets from them. Ennoshita would have been spared now, and the young teen with a questionable mental health was to be given credit for. 

"That settles the matter then.." Keishin started letting out an annoyed sigh. He surely didn't wish to be spending time with unruly young members of the family on a lovely afternoon like this, ".. well almost." He added as he watched the two young boys sobbing on the floor, one trying to placate the other. But before he could even say another word, Ennoshita stepped up to shield the two from Tendou and Keishin's view.

"I'll take responsibility. Let Daiki and Kousei be under my tutelage. I'll get them initiated and trained to become the family's members in no time." He spoke, although his voice was firm it was barely above a whisper, "I'll make them useful."

"'Daiki' and 'Kousei', huh?" Keishin reached up to card his fingers through his hair in annoyance. The weather forecast said it would rain and having street food with his husband on a day like this sounded pretty enticing; that was until Tendou had a kid shoot someone indoors and ruined the floor work. And now the mood was all ruined. He wasn't sure how the kids would recover by being around Tendou or Ennoshita; after all they had done to them that is. "Well.. whatever. As long as you find a way to make this event become profitable to the family, I guess I can let this slide. Tendou, go to the main house and borrow some men to clean this up. I want the dojo to be squeaky clean for training tomorrow."

And with that Keishin walked out of the dojo with Tendou at his heels. The sky was turning darker as rain clouds rolled over the hills in the direction of the Ukai-gumi's estate. Sighing deeply, Keishin wondered if he could coax his husband to make oden for dinner tonight instead. It really was a pleasant summer day after all. 

  
  


༺═─────────═༻

  
  
Daichi's morning routines and training sessions with Koushi had had him waking up early and even though it was supposed to be a Sunday, Daichi found himself awake when the sky was still dark.

He didn't realise when he had fallen asleep last night. After Kuroo had requested him to stay in his embrace, the both of them ended up watching the movie all cuddled up. Although awkward and clumsy at first, it soon became comfortable and Daichi wondered if he passed out because of it. It was warm like this, he couldn't deny that. And he didn't want to move or leave Kuroo's embrace all day if it were possible, he couldn't deny that either. 

Shuffling as gently as possible he rested sideways so he could face Kuroo. For a brief second Kuroo opened his eyes just a fraction and closed them once again, squeezing Daichi in his hold firmly as he did so. It was very sweet, Daichi definitely couldn't deny that. Before he knew it the sun had risen and the room slowly and steadily came into view, getting clearer by the minute. Daichi pondered whether he should get up and change as he should be heading home now. He was feeling a lot better than last night and couldn't overstay his welcome. 

Just as the thought crossed his mind, his phone buzzed from the coffee table. Worried that it would wake Kuroo up, he slid out of his embrace as gently as he could to reach for and answer the call only to be pulled back onto the couch,  
"Kuroo! I need to answer the call."

"But it's cold and you're warm. Don't leave!" 

"My boss is such a big baby.. why am I not surprised?" Daichi chuckled softly and pulled free once more to pick his phone up. Kuroo was pouting as he stared at the other. He sat upright still sulking and watched Daichi get to his feet and pace around the room as he spoke. His voice and expression going from a happy and excited to confused to worried and then finally understanding.

"Koushi.. Good morning– ah.. wait wait, you're talking too fast. Yes. Michimiya? Your friend from school? I remember her. Oh! Wait what? Okay.. okay no, I'll be there soon. Don't worry, I'm sure she's okay. Yes.. I'll be there soon."

Daichi ended the call and slumped back into the couch tugging on the covers to retain the remaining warmth from them before sighing in defeat when he couldn't pry it free from Kuroo's grip. They smiled at each other once Daichi had given up before Kuroo asked, his voice heavy with sleep, something Daichi found very soothing and pleasant to hear,  
"You have to go.. Want me to drop you?"

"What? Share a cab?" Daichi arched a brow to which Kuroo simply shrugged, "You're sweet but no. I'll be fine. A friend of Koushi is at the hospital and he sounded worried so.. "

"So that worried you and now you wanna go to him. I understand, birdie." Kuroo blinked slowly, as a gesture of understanding, he reached up and gently ruffled Daichi's hair, " Your clothes are still in the dryer from last night. I'll make some coffee and call a cab. Get dressed." 

Daichi nodded and got to his feet again, he thought about picking up some breakfast for Koushi and himself on the way while he did as he was told. Around the time he was at the door when Kuroo was seeing him off, the weight of his night with Kuroo came to him, tainting his cheeks pink. The cuddles, the pictures taken, the early morning moments that were a form of intimacy he hadn't expected to have between himself and Kuroo. 

"You're distracted again," Kuroo pouted as he waved his hand to get Daichi's attention and just as Daichi opened his mouth to speak he felt Kuroo's hand snaking around his waist to pull him close. Daichi's cheeks tingled as Kuroo pressed his lips on them, sending a tickling current through Daichi's neck and down his back. As he let go, Kuroo cupped Daichi's flushed, confused face and smiled

"If ever you need some time away from whatever it is that you're having trouble dealing with, I'll be here." Kuroo spoke, "Next time though, we'll talk through it and I'll do my best to help you.. "

Daichi could have sworn he saw a flicker of unease cross Kuroo's eyes as his thumb brushed the corner of Daichi's mouth; tracing over the dried up cut from last night. If it was anyone else, anyone who wasn't Koushi, Daichi would have gotten annoyed and considered these words to be sympathy or pity. But in this moment, with Kuroo gazing at him as intensely as he was, Daichi believed him. And for the first time, words like his bloomed something within him that was very unexpected. 

"I.. Thank you Kuroo-san.. for everything." Daichi turned his gaze away, gently pushing Kuroo's hand away to hide the red that was bound to spread to his ears and neck by now.

"Kuroo." Kuroo corrected

"Hm?" Daichi looked up, confused

"Drop the honorific. Just call me Kuroo from now on.." Kuroo grinned and then added, "I prefer it when you don't use keigo* with me. I would have loved it even more if you called me by my first name but I'll settle for just Kuroo." 

"Then, I'll be off now.. Kuroo. Ah! Don't forget to check in with the printers and Noya. See you at work tomorrow."

And with that Daichi made his way out and onto the street, enjoying the chill of the winter morning air as he made his way to his friend. 

  
  


༻✿༺

  
  
Livid wasn't a word enough as to how Detective Bokuto Koutarou was feeling. It didn't take long enough for Bokuto to figure out who it was that had left their precinct in such a state and caused the explosion at a nearby tech company. There were two clear proofs for this conclusion that Bokuto knew of. The first one was the strange note he found stuck to the bathroom door that read, _"I'll be seeing you again."_ The second one was the manner of the explosion which happened to be similar to the explosions at the tech company minutes prior.

Unlike regular ones where the explosion would cause damage in a set radius, there was no damage to the back end of the floor, towards the interrogation room and that corridor itself. Assuming from the way the objects and debris fell the explosion itself felt somewhat straight out of a comic book. Where a villain fires a gun in a certain direction that causes damage in that area alone.

Since he didn't understand the science behind it himself, Bokuto couldn't find actual proofs but more speculations and theories. Luckily for him, his colleagues trusted his judgement. It was because of this that the Miya twins along with the other intern: Koganegawa and Captain Washijo's Assistant: Misaki Hana were working tirelessly to clear up the debris, recover as many files as possible and get to work to find the culprit. 

At the hospital, Bokuto and Akaashi sat outside Michimiya Yui's room talking about the explosions. Sergeant Ushijima had been pacing outside the ICU that the Captain was resting in. Both of their conditions although not fatal had been scary enough that it had the men on edge. 

"If only I'd have said something earlier.. that man.." Akaashi had his face in his hands, groaning, "If only, I'd have recognised his voice sooner."

"It isn't your fault. There was no way to be sure in the chaos back then. I don't know what his play was but we all let our guard down." Bokuto began but paused to look over his shoulder, "Hmm..Aone and Futakuchi are taking quite some time with the breakfast.."

"We should probably go inside and check on Michimiya," Bokuto suggested in addition, he was fidgeting with his fingers. His usually gelled up hair was pulled down over his face and although it had been a few hours since the incident, Bokuto still had an air of nervous panic about him.

"Bokuto-san, please calm down. We can't simply rush in–" Akaashi has just begun to try and get his partner to calm down when he heard an almost familiar voice say the same.

"Kou-chan!! Calm down! You can't just rush in there." 

"I am calm Dai. As calm as I can be." the other said

"Ah! Suga-chan! Daichi!" Bokuto exclaimed, getting to his feet in surprise. 

"Koutarou?" the silver haired guy blinked coming to a halt next to them. Akaashi got to his feet and bowed in greeting which the other two reciprocated. 

Bokuto's gaze flickered towards Daichi who gave him a small smile before he addressed Koushi again,  
"This is the room– Michimiya Yui."

"Oh are you two friends of Michimiya's?" Akaashi asked

"She and I used to be classmates back in Japan. And I met her again when we moved here." Koushi responded, "Ah! I haven't introduced myself. I'm Sugawara Koushi, my roommate Sawamura Daichi. We're Koutarou's neighbours at the dormitory."

"Akaashi Keiji, I work with Michimiya and Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiled before adding, "The doctors said she's out of danger and only sustained a few broken ribs and a concussion. She should be awake by now if you'd like to see her?"

"Ah! After you, please." Koushi shook his hands, bowing once again and thanking them for taking care of Michimiya, being her senior and all. As Akaashi and Koushi continued their conversation, Bokuto's gaze fell back upon Daichi and he sidestepped the other two to reach him. 

"You look.. terrible and it's still just past mid day." Daichi reached up and patted Bokuto's arm gently,

"Yeah.. well.." tired as Bokuto was he usually would have responded with something that had a little bite but seeing Daichi's worried and warm brown gaze on him, he felt his frustration slowly melting.

"Kou-chan.. Koutarou and I will go get us something to eat and drink," Daichi suddenly said, "I'm sure you boys haven't eaten anything yet, given the morning you had. If she wakes, you should go see her. We'll be back in a while." 

Once Koushi and Akaashi had nodded in agreement with Daichi's idea, he took Bokuto by his elbow and tugged him along to head downstairs.

"Is this your way of asking me out to lunch?" Bokuto side eyed him with a little smile playing on his lips. 

"Sure. Let's have a date at the hospital where both your Captain and your junior are admitted to." Daichi rolled his eyes and chuckled in an attempt at sarcasm.

"Oya oya.." Bokuto leaned in, slinging his arm around Daichi's shoulder, clearly intent on ignoring the sarcastic tone Daichi said it in "A date is it? Although I expected it to be more romantic, I think this will do~"

This made Daichi laugh a little louder, the sound making Bokuto's heart skip a beat, "My my, how kind of you~" 

The both of them proceeded to buy sandwiches from the cafeteria and drinks from a vending machine before heading back upstairs. To Bokuto, Daichi's company was a much needed breath of fresh air. Just being by his side and listening to him talk was enough to get him to actually smile. There was an air about Daichi with his big round eyes and animated gestures that were so enchanting to look at. 

Although they were only joking about the date, ever since it was mentioned, Bokuto wondered how it would be to actually date the guy. To be able to see him smile and talk with such rapture every day would be such a wonderful treat. Just as this thought crossed his mind, he couldn't help but think of Tendou Satori. 

He didn't have the luxury to date anyone just yet, let alone someone like Daichi. He couldn't let Daichi get caught up in his work and by extension with Tendou. He was a dangerous criminal and needed to be caught one way or another. Especially now that Tendou's games had begun hurting people he cared for and worked with. He couldn't let himself entertain the thought of Tendou hurting Akaashi next or his other colleagues and worst of all: Daichi. 

When they visited the ICU where Captain Washijo was being kept, they found Akaashi had joined him outside the ward to keep him company. They handed them the food and drinks before making their way back to Michimiya's ward to see her. 

Bokuto was extremely glad to see her awake and actively chatting with Koushi by the time they came into her room. Once he was convinced that she was okay, he asked her all she could tell him about the explosion; once Koushi and Daichi had left of course. He couldn't let civilians like them know about Tendou and the incident in detail. 

He knew what he had to do to actively go after Tendou. Of all these months of chasing him, he'd not had any good leads that wouldn't lead him into a dead end. This time however, the strange technology behind the explosions could lead him somewhere. At least that was what he hoped. The surveillance cameras at the station –nor the ones on the street– were unable to catch a good glimpse of Tendou after the blast had taken place. 

This meant all they had was the sketch that was drawn from the descriptions of Akaashi, Bokuto and now Michimiya. Knowing how secretive Tendou was, the likelihood of them finding him with this sketch was extremely low, yet they had to give it a chance. Better something than nothing. 

Update from the station came sooner than Bokuto had thought it would. The Miya twins, Aone and Futakuchi were stationed at the 47th precinct for the time being. Leaving the recovery and workings of their own Precinct at the hands of Ushijima, Misaki Hana, Koganegawa, and Akaashi. Although without a partner or helping hands that came with being around his other colleagues, Bokuto was determined to find as much information as possible about Tendou Satori. And he was determined to make him pay for all the terror he'd caused in the city for such a long long time.  
  


༻✿༺

  
  
Semi Eita's morning had been unusually busy. It wasn't as though he wasn't expecting it. No. Having worked for the Ukai-gumi and by Tendou's side, it really wasn't unexpected to be cleaning messes the red head made. And today's mess included the incidents at the jewellery store, the 45th precinct, and the Tech company a few buildings from the precinct.

When asked, Tendou chalked it up to testing out the products or fixing himself some funds, in the same way one would fix themselves a sandwich. The routine that followed was pretty straightforward. Semi had to make sure the few frames or surveillance and satellite footage that must've caught Hinata, Kageyama and Tendou had to be edited or deleted. There wasn't much on them, except the one of them changing cars so his work was cut out for him.

Followed by having the jewellery be liquidated and the funds from it be transferred to various accounts that were tied to the family. It was a lengthier process and would definitely take more than one day and Semi would have to wait. 

Next, he had to prepare reviews of the product for their dealers based on Tendou's words which was a difficult task in itself. He would then go ahead and make a list of dealers and their products that would be supplied to or sponsored by the Ukai-gumi. It was the very first thing to do in every new city that the family was trying to establish a small branch at. The products ranged from drugs, medicine, weapons, new technology in terms of machinery, weaponry or engineering. Ukai-gumi helped trade these products and sometimes even fund projects that the government or private sectors wouldn't. 

A special kind of trade was also done in the highly secretive backend of selling people. It wasn't just for the sake of a good old prostitution business but scientists, engineers, and even hitmen or spies were traded. Ukai-gumi was one of the houses that were a part of this underground market. And their rival family, Seijoh-Kai, was also a benefactor to this system. 

The Ryukyu islands, the islands to the south of Japan, were the home turf to these families. That was until the Ukai-gumi's territory increased, kicking them out not only from the island group but also from the south of mainland Japan. Seijoh-Kai were driven up North towards Yokohama. They were also the first of many clans to have spread out overseas to create branches, one of which happened to be in this town. 

Semi wondered if the Oyabun, aka the Boss: Ukai Ikkei, had purposefully decided to establish a branch in this city. Maybe he got a kick out of chasing the Seijoh-Kai around to mess with them. Surely trying to convince Daichi back into the fold wasn't reason enough for establishing roots in this city. 

Semi got off his seat and stretched his arms out, deciding to take a stroll about the new mansion Ennoshita had scored for the family. It was a big estate, with about a thousand acre of land surrounding the manor itself. The manor looked extremely similar to Northampton's Kelmarsh Hall. 

Semi's stroll took him through the kitchen where he followed one of the cooks carrying a trolley back up the stairs and into the conference room. Instead of entering with the cook as she was let in, Semi walked out to the verandah that was attached to the ball room next door. Leaning against the ledge he watched the men they had hired, bring in crates and cases of weapons. There was still much work to be done around the new manor until it was ready to feel a lot more cozy for the hundred or so of the underlings.

Semi's ears caught words like "deal" and "industry" and even "shares'' from the adjacent room. Not one to eavesdrop, he decided to check in on the newbies Keishin and the rest had sent them: Hinata and Kageyama. Not that he would have learned anything new by eavesdropping on Ennoshita's conversation. 

Another aspect of running organizations like these was money. For Ennoshita, who was sent here to establish a branch, would be given limited resources by the main family. That meant they would have had to come up with ways to sustain themselves. The easiest way was to invest in companies, buy shares and slowly make their way to the Board of Directors. 

This time around Ennoshita had his eyes on an old production agency that had been on the verge of collapsing with their sponsors pulling out. Semi knew Ennoshita wasn't the type to put all his eggs in one basket so there were Fashion & Photography agencies and the like that they had invested in. It was a slow process but if Ennoshita played his cards right from now on, he would have an impeccable cover. Not to mention the ease with which they could conduct the back end businesses.

Semi jogged his way up the gravel pathway to the secondary quarters: a smaller building adjacent to the main manor. He found Hinata and Kageyama in the backyard practicing long distance shooting with sniper rifles. Noticing Semi approach them, they promptly stopped their practice and got to their feet, bowing to him. 

"I heard you had quite a field trip today," Semi commented. Robbing a jewellery store, sneaking into a Tech company building, setting explosives, and being the runway car every time. That was one hell of a morning for these newbies.

"No, sir!" Hinata, the small one with the orange hair spoke curtly, "We considered it as a part of our learning experience."

"We were sent here to be of use in any way, shape, or form. And I believe that is what we have been doing and will continue to do." the taller one of the two, Kageyama, added.

Surprised with their answers, Semi simply nodded. "It wasn't long ago when Koushi and Daichi were in your shoes. Those were some fun days."

Just as he'd muttered these words out he noticed Hinata fidget nervously with his gloves. He clearly wanted to say something but was either unsure how to or nervous to speak with Semi about it.  
"What is it?"

"I was just wondering– so it was true. The Daichi or Daiki everyone speaks about. The one who quit." Hinata began, fidgeting even more so, "We're going to get him back to our side. Ri–ow!"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Kageyama whacked the young man in the back of his head,  
"You're too loud, dumbass Hinata! Dumbass. Don't get ahead of yourself. You're just a foot soldier."

"For now!" Hinata protested, "And you're the same as me! You were the one who wanted to see the famous duo upclose, the last time we were here!"

"You aren't any different–"

"Okay okay, stop!" Semi interrupted. He was sure that if he had not, these two would have gone on for hours and hours; gnashing teeth like two angry Chihuahuas. "I can't confirm anything to you two but whatever we do here is for the benefit of the family. That's all you need to know. And speaking of the fact that you two had visited them before. It's one of the main reasons you were sent on this mission. I'm pulling you two off of Tendou's tasks and giving you a new mission."

"Is that okay? Don't you have to ask Ennoshita-san's permission?" Kageyama asked. As stoic as he always was, Semi assumed he was being genuinely curious rather than rude; which really did feel like he was. 

"Ennoshita-san's here to deal with the business end of things. The muscle distribution, the guard, the mission assignment and so on– they fall on me. So no. I don't need permission.

"You are to tail Daichi and Koushi whenever possible. Spy and report back whatever you see. Especially the most unusual things. Keep a 15-20 metre distance from them at all times and stay in disguise. Got it?"

"Aye sir!" The two were quick to respond as they nodded.

Semi eyed them for a moment before adding, "Don't trust rumours you hear from the underlings. I would hardly use the word 'famous' to describe those two. Not long ago they were where you are right now. Trained by Ennoshita-san himself in the art of combat and even the family business. They were fast learners. Skilled. They were prized assets.. just like Tendou is, despite all his.." Semi paused, knowing he was going off tangent with this bit of the conversation. "What I'm trying to say is. Don't get distracted by trivial things and stay on task. I need one of you to report to me every three hours. Am I clear?" 

"Crystal. Sir." Kageyama answered, waiting for Semi to give the go ahead for the pair of them to go back to practice. Which Semi did before continuing his stroll back into the main manor and into the office he was stationed at. 

'Famous, huh?' Semi mused, that was a big word but not incorrect when it came to the prodigies they'd trained. They really were like Hinata and Kageyama. Starry eyed young boys with skill beaten into them through strenuous training by Ennoshita himself. They were good. Too good at their jobs even, because it was difficult for Semi to discern where their loyalties lay. 

Given what they had been through it was only natural that it wasn't towards their mentor. And by extension, it wasn't towards the family either. Poetic, though it sounded to Semi, what he believed to be true was that their loyalties lay with each other alone. And when push came to shove, Daichi knew he had to split. Semi understood that. He did. He was sure that Ennoshita, Keishin, even Tendou understood why the boys had to go. Not Ukai Ikkei though. 

To him, the boys were irreplaceable assets, bound to surpass even their mentor. And that is why he wanted them back. They belonged to him and he couldn't let them go. Now even more so when his game with Seijoh-kai became a habit. And if this is what their Head had decided– to bring their lost assets back home– it was what Semi was prepared to do.  
  


༺═─────────═༻

  
  


  
Many days had passed since his mother's death and Daiki refused to come out of the room unless dragged out of there. He refused to eat unless force fed. Ennoshita was at his wits end with the boy but he couldn't do anything about it. For deep down he knew that he was to be blamed for the way things had turned out for this kid. All he could offer was a new start with the Ukai-gumi. Something Kousei readily accepted. It was surprising, but also not. Especially when he heard Kousei's reasoning for it.

"I'm all he has in the world now." Kousei had said, "And I'll do everything in my power to protect him as I know he would too. If accepting your offer means I'll get a chance to become stronger for his sake. I'll take it." 

This answer had impressed Ennoshita just as seeing Daiki's training, which was beginning to bear fruits, had impressed him. Ennoshita watched as Daiki healed himself with Kousei's help. Slow and steadily, picking up pieces of himself. In only a couple of years both had found themselves a good steady footing in the family. Starting from the lower ranks and slowly working their way up. 

They were exceptionally good snipers even better than they were at taijutsu aka hand-to-hand combat. But what was most impressive of all their achievements in the field was that of their job in Taiwan. They were to infiltrate the Nohebi Triad, and eliminate the head: Yamaka Mika. Once a big clan in Taiwan they were trying to make a comeback slowly but surely. And Ukai-gumi wanted to make sure that they did not. 

The two, then teenagers, were able to knock out two thirds of the staff stationed at the Nohebi base and confront the head with ease. But instead of executing their target they were able to form an alliance instead. Yamaka and her family having become interested in forming this alliance only because of the skills they witnessed through Daiki and Kousei. 

It wasn't long before that they were garnering attention of the higher ups like Ikkei and Keishin himself. Even so far as going on jobs with them. Whether they wanted to or not, the boys were growing up to be the kind of soldiers Ennoshita had always wanted to become. 

  
  


༺═─────────═༻  
  


  
  
  


╰┄┄┈┈┈┄┄ ༻ ✾ ༺ ┄┄┈┈┈┄┄╯

  
keigo = is the way of speaking in respectful terms with people who are older to you or in a higher position at work or school.  
dojo = practice/training hall  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> Hello Readers! 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and your time, once again! I'm trying to think up of new ways to interact with you guys. And maybe see how I can better my writing as well as my story telling, with your help. And well, if you can't tell by all these notes so far then let me tell you, I love discussing things with the readers and speaking in the comments. Too much? 
> 
> Anywhooo  
> So far since the story has just begun I suppose there isn't much to say. Well except for the 'if it's interesting or not' angle. And seeing your responses and all the Kudos the story has gotten so far, I'm glad to know you guys are interested with these characters and their story. I'm extremely grateful and thankful to you guys reading. 
> 
> I was thinking about reaching out to you guys and seeing if there's any predictions or ideas and suggestions you guys may or may not have at any point in the story. Just to make things interesting, maybe see if it fits in and go with some of these? Am I making sense? I'm rambling– 
> 
> Anyways. Just a thought. What do you guys think? Let me know?  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
